Endless Summer
by soccergurl382
Summary: COMPLETED! It's spring break and the gang is off to Florida. They end up staying with Sarah's old friend, Ashley and her roommate, Hailey. Spring break flings, fights and guys who cant seem to keep it in the pants. ReidOC TylerOC UPDATED!
1. Character Bios

Character Bios:

**Ashley Scott**

Hair color: Brown (straight)

Eye color: Green

Hair length: belly-button

Tattoos: lower back- butterfly

Piercings: eyebrow and 3 on the ears

Clothing style: punk, preppy

Physique: Athletic

Chest: C Cup

Extra: Huge flirt; partier; talks a lot; too friendly; falls for the wrong guys;

**Hailey Webb**

Hair color: brown (wavy curls)

Eye color: brown

Hair length: a little past the boobs

Tattoos: none

Piercings: belly-button, 5 on the ears

Clothing style: preppy, chic, loves short shorts and bikini tops.

Physique: slim/slender

Chest: B Cup

Extra: loves to party; a little wild; gets into fights; speaks her mind.


	2. Arrivals & Departures

**A:N// We do not own any of the Covenant characters, Only our own. I'm writing this with another friend, only a different one. So I hope you guys enjoy! **

"Hailey! I'm heading out alright?" Ashley called upstairs to her friend.

Ashley waited for Hailey to respond but after several seconds of only hearing the sound of her stereo blaring, she wasn't sure if she heard her in the first place.

She sighed and walked out of the door wearing her jean mini-skirt and her tight black tank-top.

Ashley hopped into her gold suburban and started the engine. She was on her way to pick up her old friend Sarah Wenham, and her friends from school.

Even though Ashley never met Sarah's friends she was happy to be a hostess to them.

Her favorite radio station soon filled the atmosphere with the latest song from Panic! At the Disco and she started to sing her heart out.

She finally reached the airport after 20 minutes on the highway. She parked her car and walked into the airport, searching for that familiar head of blonde hair.

Ashley looked at the listings for planes arriving and found the one that Sarah and her friends were supposed to be on. It should be arriving any time so Ashley hurried off towards the terminal upon which they should arrive.

She sat down on a bench and pulled out her most recent read. She didn't even get to finish one page before a voice came over the loud speaker, announcing that the flight from Boston had arrived.

Ashley looked up to see the passengers pouring out of the door and looked for Sarah. One minute passed before she saw her blonde-headed friend, Sarah. A huge grin quickly surfaced her face and she ran up to her.

The two girls embraced in a hug.

"Sarah!" Ashley giggled.

They pulled away from the hug and looked each other over.

"You look fantastic," Sarah complimented her.

"Thanks. So do you."

Four guys and another girl were standing behind Sarah, waiting to be introduced.

"Oh these are my friends. Caleb Danvers, Pogue Perry, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin, and this is my room-mate, Kate Tunney," Sarah pointed out each of her friends while smiling all along.

"Nice to meet you guys," Ashley smiled.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Where's Hailey?" Sarah asked, remembering the loud, brunette that Ashley told her about so many times.

"Oh, she stayed home," she shrugged.

They walked to the luggage pick-up, making small talk along the way. Their bags arrived and everyone grabbed what belonged to them.

Ashley walked them out to her car and helped them pile their bags in the trunk. Once everyone climbed in and was settled Ashley started the engine and began to drive home.

"So what's been going on with you?" Sarah asked, who was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Nothing really. What about yourself?"

"Well the transfer to Spencer's was nice. I met Caleb and everybody here in the car and we're kind of just a group now," she tried to explain.

"Caleb's your boyfriend, right?" Ashley asked.

Sarah nodded her head and smiled.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she smiled to herself. "His name is Todd, and I'm trying to get him to come by the house tonight so you guys can meet him."

Sarah smiled. "That's cute."

**Back at the house…**

Hailey walked out her room, searching the halls for the missing Ashley. She called her name several times before guessing that she wasn't around.

She stumbled into Ashley's room, just having woken up from a nap.

"Oh shit," she quickly walked back out.

The sight she saw was not a pleasant one. Well, it wasn't one that Hailey wanted to be seeing.

It was Ashley's boyfriend, butt naked, on top of another girl. Hailey assumed it was Ashley but when she heard a girl's voice, that wasn't Ashley's, she swung the door open to see their friend Beth underneath Todd.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Hailey screamed, clearly outraged by the situation.

They were both silent, afraid of how to answer Hailey's demanding question.

"Do you want to answer my question, or should I just get Ashley on speaker phone?" She threatened.

"It's not what it looks like," Todd denied.

"Oh well that's a classic line," Hailey shot back.

"Seriously Hales…" he began but was immediately cut off.

"Don't you Hales me, you better explain or get the fuck out with that whore of yours," she threatened.

"Hailey, it's not like that," Beth begged.

"Shut up you slut," she shot at her.

That remark silenced Beth and Todd, who was getting up.

"So, anybody want to explain?" she tried again. She placed a hand on her hip, making her position fierce.

One again, there was silence. They were both afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Fine," and with that Hailey stormed out of the room.

When she returned she held a video camera in her hand. It was on, and recording by the second.

"Wait Hailey, put that away," said the still naked Todd.

"Smile for the camera, bitches," Hailey smirked.

**Back in the car…**

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Sarah asked.

Kate and Sarah were talking with Ashley, while the guys were caught up in their own discussion. They were uninterested in Ashley's ranting about Todd.

"About a year," she answered with a smile on her face.

She pulled into the driveway, but her smile faded away slowly.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked, now paying attention.

What Ashley saw was Todd running out the door with a sheet around his waist, followed by Hailey with a video camera attached to her hand yelling at him.

"What the hell?" Reid asked, clearly amused.

They all jumped out of the car to see what was going on.

"Hailey…what's going on?" Ashley asked Hailey.

Without saying a word Hailey thrusted the video camera into Tyler's hands and began running after the stumbling, half-naked Todd.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PUSSY!" She yelled down the street.

Once Hailey was satisfied that Todd had certainly shit his pants from being so scared, she returned to the drive-way that was filled with confused people.

"What was Todd doing here?" Ashley asked, afraid of the answer.

"Just a minute," Hailey answered with annoyance in her voice.

"Is that Hailey?" Tyler asked.

Ashley nodded, but her attention was still focused on the door.

The next thing that everyone saw was Hailey, dragging a girl out the door by her hair.

"Beth?" Ashley asked.

"Go ahead Beth, tell Ashley what your doing here," Hailey urged.

"I….well….he…" Hailey didn't let her finish. She pushed the girl off the steps.

Beth went stumbling to the ground. Nobody bothered to help her up.

Hailey bent down right next to Beth and softly said, "You know what I hate more then liars?"

Beth didn't respond.

"Fugly, back-stabbing, skanks who go around screwing their best friend's boyfriend," she sneered through her teeth.

While Ashley was watching this, tears started to form behind her green eyes.

Sarah and Kate looked at one another, then at Ashley with sympathy in their eyes.

"Beth, go home," Hailey said sternly. "And that wasn't a request."

Beth quickly stood up and ran down the street.

Hailey turned around to see Ashley already being comforted by Kate and Sarah. She walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's a dickhead and you deserve something better," comforted Hailey. She knew it probably didn't help, but she loved calling guys dickheads.

Ashley sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. "How did it happen?" She asked.

Hailey sighed; she didn't feel like making her friend cry right now. "I'll tell you about it later. Why don't' you just go show Sarah and Kate their rooms while I help the guys bring the bags inside?"

She nodded, afraid that if she talked she would break down and start balling.

While the 3 girls walked into the house, Hailey walked over to the guys and said, "Hey guys, lets bring those bags in."

They all nodded their heads and walked to the trunk.

Tyler, who was still holding the video camera that Hailey shoved at him, walked over to her asked, "Would you like your camera?"

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled at him.

He blushed a little and handed the camera over to her.

"So, are you always that crazy?" Reid smirked.

Hailey laughed. "Only when people piss me off."

The guys laughed.

Once they managed to bring all of the bags inside they started to bring them into their own rooms.

Hailey walked into Ashley's room to find her sitting on a bed, crying and surrounded by Kate and Sarah.

Hailey sat down at the foot of her bed and gave a comforting smile. "You okay?" She asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No, I thought he loved me and I thought he was special," she answered. "What happened, Hales?"

This was the question that Hailey was dreading to answer. "Well, I woke up and wasn't sure if you were here or not. I stumbled into the bedroom to find Todd and I thought you guys were…ya' know…doing it. So I just walked back out until I heard Beth's voice. That really set me off so I pretty much got a little psychotic from there," she laughed at herself. "I just hated the fact that he was hurting you like that."

Ashley nodded and grabbed a tissue.

"Why don't we clean you up then we'll head downstairs?" Sarah suggested.

Kate and Hailey nodded in agreement, waiting for Ashley's approval.

"Alright," she sighed and got up from her bed. She headed into her bathroom before turning back around. "Oh yeah, we still have to go to the grocery store," she reminded Hailey.

Hailey nodded with an encouraging smile that she would go later.

**A:N// Yay! Chapter one is done. Alright, so you guys know the drill. R&R!!**


	3. Confessions of a grocery shopper

Hailey walked downstairs while Kate and Sarah helped Ashley get cleaned up. She knew she should have been helping her friend as well but was too distracted by the four hot boys sitting downstairs.

Pogue and Caleb were sitting on the couch with the TV turned on while Reid was spread out on a chair. Tyler walked into the room with a soda in hand.

Reid looked up at her and grinned. "Hey crazy."

Hailey laughed and shook her head.

The guys all looked at Reid like he was an idiot.

"What?" he asked. "She knows I'm just joking around."

They looked at Hailey to make sure he was right and she nodded her head in agreement.

Caleb sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is Ashley okay?" Tyler asked.

Hailey nodded. "Yeah, Sarah and Kate are helping her out right now."

Tyler nodded and sat down on an empty chair across from Reid.

She walked into the kitchen to search for a list that Ashley should have made. She was followed by Reid who came over to her and sat on the counter.

"So are things always this eventful?" he asked.

She laughed. "Sometimes. I guess you guys just came on a lucky day," she explained. "But I didn't catch your name."

"Garwin. Reid Garwin," he smiled at her.

"Hailey," she introduced herself, but knew he already knew her name.

"Yeah but I prefer to call you crazy," Reid grinned.

"So I noticed."

Pogue walked in, looking for a soda.

"Want me to kick his ass for sexual harassment?" Pogue joked.

Hailey laughed while Reid shot him a glare.

"I'm pretty sure I could kick his ass," she reminded him.

Pogue laughed. "I bet you could."

After getting his soda he walked back into their living room and left Reid alone with Hailey…again.

"What are you looking for?" Reid asked.

She was shuffling through papers here and there while trying to answer him. "A list," she answered.

"What kind of list?

"Shopping list."

He raised his eyebrow at her in question when she looked up at him. Hailey rolled her eyes. "Grocery shopping. I guess Ashley didn't go earlier so now I said I would go for her," she explained.

Reid nodded his head in understandment.

She sighed and flew her hands in the air. "I give up; I guess I'll just ask Ashley when she comes downstairs. That is, if she even made one."

They laughed a little before Reid hopped down from the counter and they both walked back into the living room as the girls were walking down the stairs.

"Ashley, did you make a list?" she asked.

"Well…about that," she laughed a little.

Hailey rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well I know what you and I like, but I don't know about them," she nodded in the direction of their new house guests. "So…" she walked off into the kitchen and came back with a pad of paper and pen. "Shoot," she ordered to them.

After everyone gave their orders on the kind of foods and drinks they liked Hailey ripped the list off the pad and stuck it in her pocket.

"Anyone want to come?" she offered.

Reid raised his hand in the air. "I'll go with psycho."

Everyone laughed and Hailey rolled her eyes again.

"Fine. But I'm totally coming up with a nickname for you."

Reid chuckled. "How about something like hot stuff, or sexy?"

"Now Reid, if I give you a nickname it has to portray something about yourself," she joked.

Everyone started to crack up while Reid tried to maintain his pride.

"I think you seriously just bruised his ego," Tyler told her through laughs.

"And that's a hard thing to do," Pogue piped in.

Hailey laughed and grabbed her own car keys from the counter.

"Let's go then," she nodded to the door as she walked towards it.

He laughed and followed her. When he closed the doors he turned back to face his friends and winked at them.

They all rolled their eyes.

"I hope she can handle him," Caleb warned.

"Did you not see her earlier?" Ashley asked with a chuckle.

Caleb laughed and shook his head. "True."

Hailey walked over to her red Ferrari and opened up the driver's door.

"You drive a pretty good car," Reid told her.

She shrugged.

"For a chick," he added.

Hailey rolled her eyes and climbed into her car.

Without Reid noticing, she put a CD into the music player and pressed play. They drove off and the most girly music that Reid had ever heard came through the speakers.

"What the hell is that?" he asked in disgust.

Hailey forced her grin away. "My car, my music."

He rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

After that song ended Reid hit the button to turn off the music.

"I don't care if this is your car. I'm not listening to that shit you call music anymore," he complained.

Hailey started laughing. "I know. I hate that music; I just wanted to make you suffer."

"Now that's just mean," he pouted his lip slightly.

She laughed. "Now that's just…not cute."

They both laughed and within minutes they were parking in the grocery store parking lot.

The shopping was a different story, with Reid putting practically everything in the cart and Hailey rolling her eyes at him constantly; the two hit it off rather well.

As they walked back out to the car Hailey glanced over the receipt.

"You're a pretty expensive boy," she told him.

Reid laughed while pushed the cart as fast as he could to the car. Hailey laughed at him.

Practically half the things in that cart where things that Reid randomly put into the cart on a reflex. Hailey, never the less, let him keep them in there because it would get eaten anyways.

They loaded up the car and drove back to the house.

When they got home, Hailey walked through the door with only one bag in her hand while Reid carried two.

"Hello?" she called out to see who would answer.

"We're out here," came Ashley's voice from out back.

They set down the bags on the kitchen table and went out back to see what everyone was doing.

Everyone was sitting in their super sized hot tub.

Hailey grinned. "So I see they've found my get away spot."

Sarah nodded. "I didn't know they made them this big."

"I didn't either. But when I saw it, I just had to have it," Hailey explained.

Ashley sat in the hot tub, being quiet and just sipping on some root beer.

Tyler noticed how quiet Ashley was being so he sat down next to her. "You alright?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He realized he was going to have a hard time getting anything out her. But he was going to try.

"Make room for me!" Reid shouted while walking over to the hot tub, still in his clothes.

He was seriously going to get in with his clothes on but Hailey grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Not so fast. We've still got some bags to bring in," she told him.

He was going to argue when she shot him a glare and he followed her.

"Somebody's being man-handled," Pogue muttered to Caleb.

Luckily Reid didn't hear Pogue's little comment. But Caleb did, and he laughed.

Once Reid and Hailey finished bringing in the groceries Reid went upstairs to change while Hailey just walked outside and started to undress. She took her shorts off followed by her tank-top, revealing her all black bikini.

Hailey slipped into the hot tub and sat on the other side of Ashley. She asked her if she was okay and Ashley nodded.

Ashley was getting seriously annoyed with how many people were asking her this. She only needed to say it once. She was fine. Well, not really. But she didn't want to talk about it.

Reid walked outside in his blue-swim trunks with grey sweat-plants over them. "How about we eat first?" He suggested.

They all nodded in agreement and got out.

Everyone except Ashley got out.

Tyler noticed and turned back around to face Ashley. "Not hungry?" he asked.

"Nope," she answered him.

He got back into the hot tub and sat across from her this time.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

She was about to protest and say no, but his eyes just made her believe that she could trust him.

"I thought I could trust him and all he did was hurt me. I thought he loved me and I guess it was all a lie. I mean, how long was he having sex with Beth?" She thought this over in her head. Maybe their whole relationship was a big lie? "I can't believe I put my heart out there and all he did was stomp on it like it was no big deal. Like, we went out for a year. He said that he wanted to marry me and all this crap; I thought he took me seriously. All he did was just put me down and then he would try to make up with me when he wanted to screw," she sighed, having felt she had spilled her heart out to a complete stranger.

Tyler sat there, taking in all of this information that Ashley just told him.

"Well, I mean, I know I just met you and all, but you definitely deserve something better then him. If a guy really feels the need to cheat on his girlfriend, then he's a dick," Tyler told her.

Ashley laughed a little. "That's what Hailey always called him."

"Well, she is your best friend, so you should listen to her." 

She nodded. "I know. Maybe we should go inside and eat with the others?"

He nodded and began to get out of the hot tub.

"And Tyler?"

He looked at her.

"Thanks for listening."

"Thanks for telling me."

They smiled at each other and walked inside to join the others.


	4. Dancing Tomatoes

**A:N// Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews. They are much appreciated. If anybody has any ideas that might be good in the story, then let us know! We are more than open to any suggestions. Okay. You know the drill R&R!**

"What were you guys doing out there?" Reid asked with a smirk on his face as Tyler and Ashley entered the room.

"Just talking," Ashley said with a shrug.

Reid disregarded this comment and nudged Tyler in the side when he walked past him.

Tyler merely laughed and shoved Reid back.

Hailey started to unpack the groceries, while occasionally setting a few things aside.

"What are you doing?" Pogue asked Hailey.

"Getting stuff out to make something to eat," she answered him.

He nodded.

"Do you want any help?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Hailey smiled at her.

"The girls can cook while the guys," Kate trailed off in mid-sentence. "Don't help so the kitchen doesn't burn down."

The girls laughed while the guys acted as if they were hurt.

"There's a playstation in the living room if you guys want to play that. I'm not sure but I think we have four controllers," Hailey told them.

"I highly doubt that you girls have any games that we guys would like," Reid smirked.

"We have Halo and Halo 2, midnight club 3…" Ashley's voice trailed off.

"Plus DDR!" Hailey added.

"What is DDR?" Caleb asked.

"Only the coolest game ever," Ashley insisted.

The guys still looked dumbfounded so Hailey decided to explain.

"It's the game that you dance and you have to hit your feet on the arrows."

They looked like they understood which game she was talking about and they headed off into the living room.

"What are we going to make?" Sarah asked.

"Ashley's home-made spaghetti," Hailey answered.

Ashley grinned and started pulling out pots and pans.

"Hailey can you get the stuff to make the sauce?" Ashley asked.

"Sure," she nodded her head and began getting the ingredients together.

"What do you want us to do?" She pointed from herself to Kate.

"You can help Hailey remove the skins from the tomatoes," she instructed.

They nodded and sat down at the table with Hailey, who had already begun peeling the tomatoes.

"This is so gross," Kate complained while flicking a tomato skin into the trash.

Hailey laughed. "That's what I first thought, but I'm used to it. And that's the scary thing."

Kate and Sarah laughed while Ashley was too busy filling two pots with water.

"Okay well we need music if we're going to do this," Hailey announced.

The girls nodded with grins on their faces and Hailey walked over to the radio and turned it on. She pressed play on whatever CD was in and "Don't cha" by the Pussycat Dolls started to sing through out the house.

She cranked it up and started to dance a little.

Ashley was stirring a pot while she was shimmying her shoulders back and forth.

Kate was bobbing her head while cutting the tomatoes.

Sarah took a spoon and started singing into it.

Hailey started laughing and was dancing around the kitchen while getting the rest of the supplies.

Pogue walked in followed by Reid, Caleb and Tyler.

"What the hell are you guys doing out here?" Reid asked while stretched his arms.

Amused looks crossed their faces as they realized what the girls were doing.

Sarah turned around to find the entertained guys and she dropped the spoon on the floor.

"Oh hey you guys. We didn't hear you come in," Sarah explained.

Sarah and Kate blushed, while ceasing their dance movements.

Ashley and Hailey however, did not plan on stopping any time soon.

Once they realized that Kate and Sarah weren't going to continue their little dance party they stopped with bummed looks on their faces.

"Oh come on you guys. Just cus the guys are in here doesn't mean the party should stop," Hailey complained.

"If this is their reaction to us doing this, imagine when we take them clubbing," Ashley added.

A wide grin suppressed Hailey's face.

After a few moments of awkward silence Reid spoke up.

"When's the food gonna be done?"

Hailey pointed her spoon at him. "You just be lucky that we're feeding you. Because I think we could eat it without you guys," She threatened.

The girls all nodded in agreement and Reid was quickly pulled out of the kitchen by Tyler.

Once the boys left the room the girls started to laugh.

"Are you guys always like this?" Sarah asked.

Hailey and Ashley looked at one another and grinned. "Of course," they answered.

Kate and Sarah shook their heads with smiles on their faces and continued to do the work that they were set out to do.

"The skins are all gone. What now?" Kate asked.

"We have to put them in water so the seeds fall out," Ashley explained.

Sarah nodded and helped Kate put the tomatoes into a bowl of water.

"The seasoning is all done, so all we have to wait for is the tomatoes," she explained.

Hailey nodded and popped a chopped up tomato into her mouth when Ashley wasn't looking.

"I saw that," Ashley announced.

Hailey rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at Ashley's back.

"I saw that too."

She laughed and began rinsing the tomatoes.

Reid walked into the kitchen and put his empty soda can on the counter.

"What's cookin good lookin?" Reid asked Hailey with a grin on his face.

She laughed "Ashley's home-made spaghetti."

He nodded. "Well hurry up," and with that he walked out of the room.

"Sorry about Reid," Sarah apologized.

"Why? It's not your fault," Hailed told her.

"I know but sometimes he's just such a…"

"Dick?" Kate finished her sentence.

Sarah laughed and playfully hit her friend.

After another twenty minutes of cooking and talking the meal was finally done.

Hailey put the pasta on the table while Ashley walked over with the steaming pot of sauce and placed it on the table.

Sarah and Kate just finished setting the table when the guys walked in.

"I'm hungry," Reid complained.

"Well, come and eat," Ashley said with a smile.

Ashley sat down next to Hailey and Tyler sat on the other side of Ashley. Reid was across from Hailey and next to Pogue who was next Kate who sat next to Sarah who sat next to Caleb.

"This looks really good you guys," Tyler complimented.

Hailey nudged Ashley in the ribs. "It's Ashley's home-made recipe."

Ashley rolled her eyes then looked at Tyler and smiled. "Thanks Tyler."

"So what was up with you guys dancing earlier?" Pogue asked Kate.

The girls giggled a little before Kate answered. "Nothing, it was just girl stuff."

"Come on Pogue, you know you liked it," Hailey teased.

Pogue and Caleb shook their heads.

"I know I did," Reid grinned.

Hailey laughed and took a sip of her water.

"So where are you guys' parents?" Caleb asked, swallowing a bite of spaghetti.

Hailey looked at Ashley, whom nodded.

"Well mine are off somewhere in the Bahamas, probably screwing as we speak," she chuckled to herself.

"Mine died two years ago so I came to live with Hailey," Ashley explained.

"You anything like your parents?" Reid teased.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "If you're looking to get in my pants Reid, then you've got to have better pick up lines like those."

Reid shoved a big bite of spaghetti into his mouth, with pieces spilling out.

"That's really mature Reid," Caleb said.

Reid grinned through his mouth of spaghetti and began chewing.

After they finished eating everyone cleared their plates and Ashley began to rinse them and put them into the dish washer.

"Just do it later Ashley," Hailey told her.

"But I'm not going to want to do it later and you know I hate a dirty kitchen," she explained.

"I'll help," Tyler offered.

Hailey winked at Ashley and left the room.

Ashley just smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. I mean it's the least I can do since you made dinner."

She giggled. "Yeah but I did have some help."

"But isn't it your recipe?" he asked.

Ashley nodded.

"So how did you get so good at cooking?"

"Well when Hailey took a dancing class I was always bored so she told me about this cooking class around the same time. So I decided to take it and I learned a lot," Ashley explained.

Tyler nodded his head.

"I also learned a little bit from my mom before she passed away," she added.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's okay. It's not your fault," Ashley told him.

"Well if you don't mind me asking, how exactly did they die?"

"They died in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk," she explained.

He nodded his head with sorrow in his eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said again.

Ashley forced a smile. "It's okay, really."

"Yeah but I could never imagine what it would be like to lose both parents."

She nodded. "Well, it's hard. But enough about me. Tell me about yourself."

Tyler grinned. "Well both my parents are alive. I go to Spencer's Academy with everyone who's here and Reid's my room-mate. I have a black hummer that he is constantly stealing," he chuckled.

"He doesn't have a car of his own?" she asked.

"Nope, and it's not like he couldn't get one. He just can't take the responsibility," Tyler explained.

"Doesn't surprise me," she laughed.

They finished up the dishes and walked into the other room to see what everybody else was doing.

Sarah and Caleb were cuddled up on the couch, as were Kate and Pogue.

Hailey and Reid were sitting on the floor playing each other in midnight club 3.

Ashley noticed that Hailey was winning by a little.

Reid pushed Hailey and she almost dropped the controller.

"Hey! That's cheating," she protested.

He laughed.

Caleb looked up at this and glared at Reid.

"So…" Ashley began.

Hailey dropped her controlled and swirled around to face Ashley.

"You're not even going to finish the game?" Reid protested.

"Nope," she shot at him. "I don't play with cheaters."

He chuckled and finished the race, despite his partner's drop-out.

"I know that look," Hailey laughed at Ashley.

"Let's play a game," Ashley suggested.

"What kind of game?" Pogue asked.

The girls grinned at one another.

"Truth or Dare."

**A:N// Okay so I know not much happened in this but we tried. Next one WILL be interesting. So you guys know how it goes. R&R!!**


	5. Truth or Dare?

Reid dropped his controller and spun around. "You've got my attention."

Everyone laughed and paid attention to what the girls had to say.

"But we've got to lay down some ground rules," Ashley added.

Hailey nodded head. "Yep."

"First of all, no sex dares," she glanced over at Reid who smiled innocently.

"You guys are no fun," he crossed his arms like a child.

"Second of all, no kissing of the same sex. That's just gross."

Everyone nodded in total agreement.

"Oh and you only get one chicken," Hailey added while holding up one finger.

Once everyone seemed familiar with the rules they all sat down in a circle.

"Let's get down to business," Ashley stated with a smug grin.

"So who's going first?" Sarah asked.

Nobody volunteered.

"I think that since Hailey and Ashley are the hostesses then one of them should," Pogue suggested.

Before Ashley could protest Hailey piped up. "Okay. So I'll ask her truth or dare and she'll have to deal with the consequences."

Ashley groaned.

"So Ashley, truth or dare?" Hailey's asked, satisfied on being able to ask first.

She sighed and thought for a minute. "I know I'll probably regret this but…I'll go with a dare."

Everyone made ooh's as Ashley awaited her fate.

"Okay Ashley. I dare you to…" she looked around trying to think of something. "Put whipped cream on Tyler's chest and lick it off," she grinned her evil grin.

Ashley laughed. "You're too good at this." 

Hailey grinned. "I know. Now hop to it."

Hailed glanced over at Tyler who was blushing uncontrollably.

Ashley came back into the living room, shaking a bottle of whipped cream. She looked at Tyler. "Ready?"

He laughed. "You seriously are going to do that?"

"Uh huh. When it comes to truth or dare, I'm no pussy," she explained.

Everyone laughed and waited to see the show.

Tyler took off his shirt and tossed it to the ground. He was still blushing and had a small smile on his face.

"You might want to lie down, Ashley said laughing.

He did as she said and laid down.

She squirted whip cream all over his chest and put the can down.

"Ready? Ashley asked once again.

"Will you hurry up?!" Hailey said eagerly.

Tyler nodded.

Ashley slowly lowered her head and started eating the whip cream.

A huge smile went across Tyler's face.

When Ashley was all done she just simply smiled and said. "Okay, who's going to be my victim?"

For the second time nobody volunteered.

"Okay..." Ashley started. "Tyler, Truth of Dare?"

"Truth," Tyler said shyly.

"Pussy!" Reid said under his breath.

Pogue laughed at this.

"Okay, are you a virgin?" Ashley asked.

Everybody laughed while Tyler just blushed and said. "Yes."

Hailey nudged Ashley and winked. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay, my turn." Tyler said still blushing.

"Pogue," he chose.

Pogue sighed. "Alright baby boy, what dare do you have for me?"

"You have to put pepper on your tongue and swallow it," he ordered.

Pogue groaned and walked into the kitchen to find the pepper.

"Why don't you have Kate put it on your tongue?" Hailey suggested.

He laughed and handed it to Kate who grabbed his chin. She started sprinkling the pepper onto his tongue in large amounts.

When she was satisfied with the amount of pepper on his tongue and stopped and grinned at him.

"Time to swallow," Ashley laughed.

Pogue pulled his tongue into his mouth and swallowed. His face showed pure disgust as he ran into the kitchen.

Everyone burst out laughing as they heard the sound of the sink running.

When Pogue returned he was still wiping his tongue on a paper towel. "That was some gross shit, dude," he told Tyler.

Tyler simply smiled to himself.

"Caleb", he began. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh…" Caleb hesitated. "What the hell. Dare."

Pogue grinned. "I dare you to jump into the pool with an umbrella and sing I'm a little tea pot," he was laughing so hard he barely finished the dare.

Caleb rolled his eyes.

"But you gotta do it in the morning, when people are outside," Pogue told him.

He sighed. "Fine."

"So now you get to ask someone," Hailey told him.

He nodded and looked at Sarah.

"Truth or dare?" he asked her.

"How about truth," she told him.

"Okay. What's your deepest secret?" he asked.

She blushed a little. "Chicken," she told everyone.

Caleb sighed. "Fine."

Sarah kissed him and then bit her lip in thought.

"Kate," she said. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," she stated.

Sarah grinned. "Alright. I dare you to do a strip-tease for Pogue," Sarah laughed.

Kate grinned. "Alright," she agreed.

Hailey laughed and turned on some music.

Kate stood up and began dancing. She slightly lifted up her shirt and danced in front of Pogue. He grinned the whole time.

When that was done she sat back down next to him and kissed him.

"Enjoy?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

"Alrighty, my turn." She glanced from Hailey to Reid. "Reid…" she began. "Your dare is to put ice cubes down your pants and leave them there until I say so," a wide grin was sitting on Kate's face.

Hailey laughed and ran into the kitchen to grab some ice cubes. They were sticking to her hand and she grinned at Reid.

"Here you go," she handed the ice cubes to him.

"Aww and I thought you were going to put them down there," he teased.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, here goes nothing."

And with that he opened his pants and threw them down there. He winced in a little bit of pain as the coldness began to sink in.

"Your one cruel chick, Kate," he complained.

She simply grinned at him and twirled a piece of hair in her finger.

After five minutes of everyone watching Reid wince in pain, Kate sighed. "I believe you have suffered enough."

He sighed in relief and walked into the kitchen to take the ice cubes out of his pants.

"You know your next Hailey?" Ashley asked.

"Yep," she nodded.

"What are you gonna pick?" Sarah asked.

"Dare," she said so obviously.

"I wouldn't do that. Reid can be quite vicious," Caleb warned.

Hailey shrugged. "Well I am the champion of dares. I have never used a chicken," she told them.

Reid walked back in, seeming to have his balls back. He sat down next to Hailey.

"Alright Hailey, so I know your already choosing dare so I picked a special one just for you," he grinned.

"What is it?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You have to make-out with me," he said matter-of-factly.

She laughed. "I thought you could do better than that."

Reid raised an eyebrow. "What? You scared?"

"Why would I be scared?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I tend to intimidate girls," he boasted.

"And I tend to be the best kisser," she grinned at him.

"Well I can't wait to find out," he teased.

She rolled her eyes. "And how long do I have to do this?"

"At least a minute, but once you start your not going to wanna stop," he informed her.

"To make things less embarrassing for Hailey why don't you guys do it in the kitchen? I personally don't wanna see Reid make out with another girl," Tyler said.

"Fine by me," Reid shrugged.

Hailey groaned and stood up.

They walked into the kitchen.

Reid walked behind Hailey, clearly checking her out. She whirled around to face him. He wasn't expecting it so his head was still looking at her ass.

"Okay, let's just get this over with," she rolled her eyes.

He grinned and lunged at her unexpectedly. He wrapped one hand around her neck and the other around her waist. He started to kiss her and she kissed him back.

"Okay you guys!" Ashley yelled from the other room.

Reid and Hailey went on like they never heard Ashley.

"You do realize that they're not coming back, right?" Tyler raised an eyebrow.

Ashley laughed. "I know."

Everybody else laughed and started to count the minutes that passed by.

When Hailey and Reid finally did return it was five minutes pass the original time.

"What took you guys so long?" Sarah asked.

Reid grinned. "I told her that she wouldn't be able to stop."

Hailey turned around and playfully hit him. "No."

Ashley laughed. "Way to go you two."

Hailey grinned. "Thanks."

"And she talks with a grin because she has no shame," Ashley recited.

They started to laugh when Hailey gave an innocent smile.

"What time is it?" Kate asked.

Ashley looked at the clock. "It's like one in the morning."

They all sat there; talking about how the time flew right by.

"Well we're going to crash. See everybody in the morning," Kate said.

She kissed Pogue and headed upstairs with Sarah to their room.

"Us too," Caleb added kissing Sarah.

Caleb and Pogue headed upstairs, leaving Tyler, Reid, Hailey and Ashley to themselves.

"I guess we should head in too," Tyler said.

Ashley nodded and headed upstairs followed by Tyler.

"I'll be up in a bit. I just wanna clean up a bit," she walked into the kitchen and put the whipped cream away, along with the pepper.

When she walked upstairs into her room Reid was looking around her room.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Just looking around," he said while looking at her pictures.

"Well can you leave?" she begged.

"Fine," he turned to leave. "But I told you that you wouldn't be able to stop."

She laughed and shut the door behind him.

Hailey got ready for bed and when she was laying in bed and bit her lip in thought of all the adventures that her and Ashley were about to experience.

**A:N// Haha fun times right? Well there's more to come. R&R!!!**


	6. Waking up for Sunshine

Ashley woke up to the sound of other people stirring from their rooms. She decided that it was best time she got up to show everyone where the cereal was for breakfast.

She brushed her hair out before going downstairs where Sarah and Kate were already sitting at the table with Pogue and Caleb.

"Good morning," she greeted them.

They all smiled at her and said the same.

"Reid and Tyler still sleeping?" she asked.

"Reid just woke up and Tyler just got out of the shower," Caleb explained.

Ashley nodded and walked over to the cereal cabinet.

"Did you guys eat yet?" she asked them.

They all shook their heads.

"We were just talking," Kate answered.

"Oh well here's the cereal," she nodded back in the direction that she just came from.

She held a box of Cocoa Puffs in her hand. She grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and poured the cereal into the bowl.

"You have lots of good cereal," Sarah exclaimed as she peered into the cabinet.

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, Hailey loves like ever single kind so she always gets it all."

They all chuckled while Ashley poured her milk.

"Did you guys sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, you have really comfy beds," Pogue complimented.

Reid and Tyler stumbled downstairs.

Tyler was fully dressed and ready for the beach, while Reid was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants.

"Look's like everyone's up," Sarah noticed.

Ashley laughed. "Not quite."

Reid sat down in a chair at the kitchen table, still waking up. "Where's Hailey?"

"She won't be up for another three hours," Ashley explained.

They all laughed.

"She sleeps more than I do," Reid said while running his hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, whenever I try waking her up she simply ignores me or chucks something at me," Ashley mentioned.

"I'll wake her ass up," he said a bit too enthused by the idea.

Ashley merely shook her head and took a bite of her cereal. "Good luck with that."

Reid ran back up the stairs and knocked on Hailey's door. Nobody answered.

"Hailey," he called. "I'm coming in, ready or not."

With that he opened the door to find Hailey buried beneath all her covers.

He ran over and jumped on the bed. She didn't move.

"Hailey," he yelled.

She still didn't stir.

He started to shake her but it didn't seem to be doing anything.

"If you don't wake up I'm going to kiss you again," he tried. But nothing.

He sighed and tried to think of other options.

A grin suppressed his face. He slowly got up and walked to the end of her bed. He got a firm grip on her covers and ripped them off, throwing them onto the floor.

She curled up in a ball.

"Now you wake up," Reid grunted.

He jumped back on the bed, making her fly in the air a little bit.

"Come on, everybody else is up," he told her.

He knew she was awake, but wasn't going to talk.

"So this is what you wear to bed," he noticed as he looked her apparel up and down.

She was wearing shorts that were practically underwear and a light pink tank-top that rode past her belly-button.

He waited a couple minutes to see if she would do anything, but she didn't.

"Fine, I give up," he announced and started to get up.

But his reflexes took over and he grabbed her feet, pulling her to the side of the bed. He stood up and bent down to whisper in her ear, "You sure you don't want to get up?"

She didn't budge and he sighed. "Have it your way then."

And with that he lifted her up and swung her over his shoulder.

He walked out of the room easily, and down stairs.

Everyone laughed at the sight as he dropped her on the couch.

"Told ya so," Ashley mumbled. "I'm the only one who knows how to get her up."

"How?" Reid asked.

Ashley smirked and walked over to the kitchen and grabbed an air horn off the table. She held it up and everyone laughed some more.

She walked into the living room where Hailey laid, motionless.

Everyone followed Ashley, wanting to see the effect that it would have on Hailey.

Ashley stood over Hailey and held the air horn as far away from her as possible.

She mouthed counting down from three so everyone would be ready for the loud noise.

Ashley's fingers pressed down on the air horn and a loud noise escaped it.

Hailey screamed and fell off the couch.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Who's the retard who brought me down here?" she asked from her place on the floor.

Everyone turned to face Reid who was grinning like he just won a prize.

"Shoulda known," she mumbled when she laid down on the floor.

"No way, your awake so time to get ready," Ashley instructed.

Hailey groaned while Ashley helped her up.

"Go get dressed," she instructed.

Hailey glared at Ashley and began to go upstairs.

Reid followed her to get changed as well.

"You better watch your back," she warned him.

He simply chuckled and walked up the stairs behind her.

Five minutes later Reid came downstairs dressed in his swim trunks with a white beater.

"We're going to the beach right?" He asked.

"Of course," Ashley answered.

She walked over to the stairs. "Hailey!!" she yelled up.

"I'm coming!" she screamed back.

A couple minutes later Hailey came down the stairs dressed in her white shorts and a pink bikini top. She didn't have a tank-top on so that made Reid stare even more.

She seemed very awake to what she had been only minutes ago.

"Ready?" she asked everyone.

They all nodded and headed out the door.

When they arrived at the beach they found a nice spot with plenty of sun so the girls could tan and they could see the water perfectly.

They set up all the blankets and Caleb sat down next to Sarah while Kate and Pogue decided to go for a walk.

Ashley spread her blanket out to tan while Hailey took off her shorts.

"So, what do you think of Reid?" Ashley asked Hailey.

She looked up and smiled. "He's really hot," she told her.

Ashley grinned. "I know that look of yours. You totally like him," she accused.

Hailey shook her head. "I just met the guy."

"Uh huh," Ashley rolled her eyes.

All of a sudden Reid came up behind Hailey and tossed her over his shoulder.

She was laughing and screaming for him to put her down. He was running towards the ocean and she realized that quickly.

When he got knee deep he tossed her off his shoulder and into the water.

She landed on her butt and the water came up to her shoulders.

"Ass-hole," she managed to say through her laughter.

He simply just grinned in amusement.

What he didn't see was her foot moving behind him. With a swift movement she knocked his feet out from under him and he too, fell on his butt.

They both started laughing and splashing each other with the water.

**Back on shore…**

Caleb and Sarah went to check out the gift shop which left Tyler alone with Ashley.

The two looked out into the ocean, laughing at Hailey and Reid.

"Well this is pretty amusing," Ashley laughed.

Tyler nodded his head. "You can say that again."

Ashley stood up and began taking off her shorts and tank-top.

"What are you doing?" Tyler asked, even though the answer was pretty clear.

"Going for a swim. Come on," she begged.

He laughed and stood up, waiting for her to finish undressing.

They walked down to the ocean side by side.

Once they got to the shore-line Ashley stuck her toe into the water to see how warm it was.

Since it was Florida it wasn't that bad. So she waded in with Tyler in tow.

A fish swam by Ashley's foot; she looked down and saw it. She screamed and crept closer to Tyler, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked.

She looked at him and realized she just screamed from a fish. "I'm afraid of fish," she explained.

He laughed. "Well I haven't heard that one before."

Ashley laughed and playfully shoved him.

She ran a little bit ahead of him, inviting him to chase her.

He ran after her and tackled her into the water.

When her head surfaced the water she wiped the water out of her eyes and laughed at him.

Ashley laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know," she giggled.

They just sat there in the water smiling and laughing. A few moments later Ashley saw Kate and Pogue at the shore. She waved to them to come in.

They headed to the water to join them.

"So you guys having fun?" Pogue asked when he reached Tyler and Ashley.

"Hell yeah," Reid said behind Pogue.

Ashley stood up and Tyler did the same.

"So where did you guys go?" Ashley asked Kate.

"Oh, just down near the gift shop. We saw Caleb and Sarah," Kate answered.

"Hailey you look pretty sandy," Ashley joked.

Hailey laughed. "Yeah well you can thank Reid for that one,"

Reid but his arms up in defense. "I have no idea what she's talking about."

They all laughed.

"Hey you guys want to play some volley ball?" Tyler asked pointing at the volley ball net.

"Sure," Ashley answered.

Everybody then agreed and walked over to the net.

Right after they reached the net Hailey saw Sarah and Caleb coming over.

Sarah must have seen them at the net so she had already gotten the ball.

"Hey guys," Sarah greeted with a smile.

Caleb took the ball from Sarah's hands. "Ready to play?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"How about boys verse girls?" Reid asked.

"I hope you know we're going to kick your ass," Hailey smugly said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Bring it on," Reid said in return.

The girls went on side and the guys went on the other.

"The first to 10 wins," Kate declared.

They all nodded in agreement.

Caleb served the ball.

What the guys didn't know was that Hailey and Ashley were on the varsity volleyball team.

Ashley got to it before anybody else and hit it up in the air where Hailey spiked it over the net.

The girls cheered and gave high-fives to each other.

"That's one boys," Ashley said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Pogue said rolling his eyes.

They guys finally scored after 5 minutes.

It was now 4-1.

As time went on, Reid kept on making up excuses to why they scored.

"If you can't take the heat get out of the kitchen," Hailey joked.

It finally got to 9-9.

"One more point wins," Tyler said.

It was the girls' ball and Ashley had the ball. Once again her and Hailey made a great play of Ashley hitting it up in the air and Hailey spiking it on the other side.

It hit Reid on the head and then hit the sand.

The girls all jumped up and started screaming to their glory.

The guys just stood there not saying anything.

"Sorry boys, I think you should know something," Kate started.

"First we just kicked your ass," Hailey stated.

"Second Hailey and I were on the varsity volleyball team and won the championship 2 years in a row." Ashley added.

"You got lucky," Reid insisted.

"Uh huh, whatever you say Reid," Hailey shot back.

"He's not use to losing," Caleb said trying not to laugh at his friend.

"Maybe we should start heading back to the house," Sarah suggested.

"Yeah let's go guys," Hailey said in agreement.

Everybody got their things and headed back to the house.

Reid walked up beside Hailey and walked next to her. "I think you owe me something for that hit on the head."

She looked over at him. "Sorry about that," she apologized.

"But you do owe me something," he repeated himself.

Hailey laughed. "Well, what do you want?"

"I'll let you know when I think of something," he said slyly.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the house.

**A:N// Alright…so not much here. I mean, okay a little. But nothing HUGE. 'ya know? Well I think it rocked still. Okay so R&R!!**


	7. Wardrobe Time!

They all walked into the house and set down their things while Hailey continued to walk through the house and out the front door.

She walked to the mail box to see if they received any while they were gone. She opened up the mail box and pulled out several envelopes. A couple bills and one addressed to Ashley. She looked at the return address and grinned.

Hailey walked back inside and tossed the extra envelopes on the counter carelessly while holding the other one out to Ashley while trying to look calm.

"What's that?" Ashley asked.

"I dunno," Hailey replied nonchalantly.

Ashley shrugged and opened up the envelope.

When she pulled out the letter her eyes started to read the letter rapidly and a smile crossed over her face as she read on.

"Did you do this?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

Hailey laughed and grinned.

"You little shit!" Ashley laughed while staring at the letter.

Hailey sat down on the counter. "I just didn't get why you wouldn't send your designs in," she explained. "I mean, they are really good, and obviously they saw that too."

Everyone looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"Hailey sent in my fashion designs to this really great school and they accepted me for their next semester," Ashley explained.

"Congratulations!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yeah, congratulations," Caleb added.

Ashley smiled and ran over to Hailey and embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you!" she said again before running upstairs.

"She's really excited," Tyler noticed.

Hailey laughed. "Of course she is. I mean, she's been drawing since she was in middle school and she's always rocked at it, but she's always been too afraid of what others might think of her work," she explained.

The only thing that Hailey hadn't realized was that this meant that if Ashley decided to go that Ashley would be leaving Hailey a month after spring break to go to this new school.

Ashley put the envelope on her bed, then walked back downstairs to meet everybody. She really wanted to go party.

She walked into the living where every one had settled.

"You guys wanna get ready?" Ashley asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah cheered.

"I have to take a shower," Hailey said.

"Can I come?" Reid asked with a grin.

Hailey gave him the middle finger and smiled. Everybody started laughing when she did that.

Reid acted like he had just got stabbed in the stomach and then smiled. All the girls ran up stairs to get ready. They guys just went to go sit on the couch cause they all knew that it didn't take 50 years to get ready like it did for the girls.

Finally, when 15 minutes past the guys all went upstairs to get ready. It only took them 5 minutes to get ready. When they were all done they went downstairs and sat on the couch once again. Reid looked at his cell phone to see what time it was.

"Okay, how long does it take to get ready? I mean my god," He complained.

"They are girls. What do you expect?" Pogue replied.

"It's only been 20 minutes it will probably be a little bit longer," Caleb said to the guys.

"Wow, you know what's sad is that ever since he's had a girlfriend he knows the exact time they'll be ready," Pogue joked.

"That's because he's whipped!" Tyler said while pretending to quickly whip something with his hand.

The guys started to laugh besides Caleb.

"That's it! I'm going to go get their asses!" Reid yelled.

Tyler motioned his hands to the stairs. "Go ahead, see how pissed off they get."

"Don't worry about it Baby Boy I got this," Reid answered.

Caleb just shook his head.

Reid walked to the stairs and yelled, "Girls! Hurry the hell up!"

Reid shouldn't have said anything because in 1 minute all the girls were at the top of the stairs. Hailey was in her towel. Kate and Sarah were halfway dressed and Ashley was in her pink bathrobe.

"Do you want me to go like this?!" Hailey snarled pointing at her towel.

"Fine with me," Reid replied with a smile.

All the girls just rolled their eyes and Hailey reached into the laundry basket right next to the stairs. She picked up one of her underpants and threw it at him.

"Go have fun," She said sarcastically while pointing at the underwear.

Reid simply just picked it up and put it in his back pocket.

"Oh I will," Reid smiled.

Hailey and the rest of the girls just walked away to go finish getting ready.

In the living room the guys just started to laugh. When Reid entered the room the guys tried to look like they weren't laughing but they failed.

"I got a little treat," Reid said pulling out the pink, lacy underwear.

Tyler was the first to crack up in laughter. Then Pogue and Caleb finally joined in.

"Wow," was all Tyler could manage between laughs.

When 15 minutes passed Sarah and Kate walked down the stairs. They both were wearing tight faded jeans. Kate's had some rips in her jeans and she wore a tight yellow tank top that showed a little bit of her stomach. Sarah had a light blue t-shirt that also showed part of her stomach.

When they walked into the living room the girls walked over to Reid and smacked him. Kate took the underwear from him and waved it in his face.

"Hey! That's mine!" Reid complained in protest.

Right when he said that Hailey and Ashley walked into the room.

"No I believe that's mine," Hailey corrected.

She wore a short black mini skirt that rested on her hips with perfection. She wore a blood-red halter top with a low cut front. About two inches of her midriff crept out from under her halter top, which showed off her belly-button ring. Her brown hair was curled to perfection and it hung loosely down her tanned back. Her eyes were dark eye-make up and she a clear coat of lip-gloss covered her lips. Hailey had on lacey high-heels that made their way up around her toned thighs and ended just below her knees.

Kate walked up to Hailey and handed her the underwear.

"Thank you, I'm not so sure he would have given it back," Hailey laughed.

"Hey that's not nice!" Reid cried.

"Look he's pouting," Ashley teased.

Reid just narrowed his eyebrows and sat on the couch next to Tyler.

Ashley had a short, tight, navy blue dress on that went low in the front. Her hair was straight and her eyes were also dark. Her full lips had a glittery lip-gloss on them. She wore black high heels that laced around her feet. Long silver earrings fell from her ears.

Tyler stood up to go stand next to Ashley. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in her ear.

She smiled in return. She knew that she loved when Tyler talked to her but she was scared to let anyone close to her because of what happened with her last dickhead of a boyfriend. She wanted to know more about Tyler but he was so shy. Well she knew there was only one solution to this and that was to show him a good time at the club tonight.

"Wait…is that what you girls are wearing?" Hailey asked Kate and Sarah with a raise of her perfectly shaped eyebrow.

The two girls looked at themselves and shrugged.

"Is that a bad thing?" Kate asked.

"No not at all. We just have some ideas for you girls," Ashley said looking at Hailey before she could answer.

"Come with us," Hailey continued.

"Sorry boys, 10 more minutes," Ashley estimated.

Tyler rolled his eyes and went to go sit down on the couch.

The rest of the guys groaned.

The girls went up stairs to Ashley's room to find outfits. When they were in the room Hailey went straight to Ashley's closet and picked out two outfits.

For Kate she picked out a black peasant skirt and a tight purple tube top. She got Sarah a short white dress that had big tan stitched flowers on it.

Ashley picked out the shoes. She got Kate black high heels and got Sarah white high heels.

"Now go get ready," Ashley instructed.

Kate saluted her and started to laugh. The rest of the girls joined in the laughter. Sarah and Kate walked out of the room to go get ready in their room.

When they were all ready they walked down the stairs. The boys heard them to start to come down the stairs so they were at the end of the stairs before the girls were.

Everybody looked great. All the boys had blue jeans on. Reid had a black quarter sleeved shirt on with a white t-shirt showing on the collar. Tyler had on a light blue button up shirt on that was rolled up on the sleeves. Pogue had a Green t-shirt on and Caleb had a black button up shirt on.

"Can we go now?" Reid asked in a whiney voice.

"Yes now we may go," Kate said grabbing Pogue's hand.

"Yes! I call shotgun!" He declared.

"I don't think so," Ashley said.

"Yeah that's kinda my seat," Hailey added.

Caleb put his arm around Sarah's waist and they all walked out the door.

When everybody was in the car Tyler turned and asked Ashley "So where are we going?"

"Now that's the surprise," Ashley answered with a grin on her face. She turned to Hailey and winked. Hailey laughed and Ashley drove out of the driveway.


	8. Wasted

Ashley pulled into the parking lot of a club called The Cadillac Hotel.

"We're here," Ashley announced.

"I thought you said we were going to a club," Pogue replied.

"This is a club retard!" Hailey teased.

"Oh," Pogue laughed.

Everybody started to laugh and got out of the car.

Reid walked over to Hailey and put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't try to shake him off. She liked him and she knew it. But she knew he was a big pervert so she had to keep her guard up. Then again, so was she.

"So am I going to get a kiss tonight?" Reid asked with a grin.

She smiled, "Maybe. If you're lucky," she teased.

He pulled her closer to his side and they laughed.

Caleb was holding Sarah's hand and so was Pogue with Kate. Tyler and Ashley walked side by side to the entrance. When they were all inside the girls immediately went to the dance floor, leaving the guys at the bar. All the guys got some drinks and sat down.

A couple songs pasted when the girls went over to the guys. They got and drank some shots and before the guys realized it, they were on the dance floor. Ashley went up to Tyler and started to grind with him. She moved her butt along his waist. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him and moved along with her,

Hailey on the other hand was all over Reid. She grabbed his waist and pulled him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her as well, making it impossible for them to separate. She moved her arms up to his shoulders and started to move her waist against his. Reid moved along with her and the music. He liked the attention and he liked that she was dancing with him. She put her leg on his and he moved her in a twirl.

Kate and Pogue were getting some drinks and Sarah and Caleb were dancing next to Hailey and Ashley.

While Ashley and Tyler were dancing she turned around and started to dance even more. She locked eyes with his and he leaned down and kissed her. It was a short kiss. Ashley felt his soft lips against hers and she relaxed. When he released from her, she was a little bummed out. She wanted the kiss to last longer.

Hailey and Reid were hitting it off. At one point they were dancing and then the next second they were making out. Hailey felt Reid's tongue slide into her mouth. He put his right hand on her cheek. They kissed for what seemed 3 minutes but Hailey assumed shorter. After the kiss they began dancing again.

A couple hours passed and everybody was tired. Ashley knew she had to drive so she had one drink. When they all decided to leave they headed for the truck. Tyler locked hands with Ashley and Reid put his arm around Hailey's waist.

Ashley got into the drivers seat and when everybody was in she drove off. She looked at the dashboard and it said 2:00 am. Reid did the same.

"Not bad," He commented.

"Got that right," Sarah assured.

When they reached the house everybody got out of the car and went into the house. Caleb kissed Sarah goodnight and headed to his room. Pogue went up stairs with Kate to her room.

Hailey and Reid headed up the stairs, locking hands. Reid walked with her to her room and they stopped at the door.

"Look, I know that if we hook up its not going to be because we really want to. It's going to be because we're both drunk and we want some action. So I think Im just going to kiss you goodnight and then ill see you tomorrow," Hailey calmly said.

She wanted to hook up with him but she knew if she did it would be very awkward the next day.

Reid smiled, "Okay, can I stay just for a little make out session? Pwease?" He begged.

Hailey rolled her eyes, "Fine, I guess." She replied.

"Yes!" Reid cheered.

She laughed and he pulled her close to him and started to kiss her. He moved her forward and closed the door and led her to her bed. He bent her over on to the bed and laid on top of her holding her neck. She moved with his gentle lips. He made her feel so alive and happy. He moved his left arm down to her waist slowly moving it under her shirt. She smiled and let him touch her. Hailey traced her hands on his back.

**Down stairs….**

Tyler and Ashley decided to go into the hot tub. Ashley really didn't feel like getting her bathing suit on so she just took off her dress and went in her bra and black laced underwear. Tyler followed and went into his boxers. They both climbed in the tub and they sat down.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, did you?" She replied.

"Yeah, that place was awesome," He smiled.

Tyler put his arm around Ashley's shoulders. She scooted closer to him. She turned to face him and he leaned in to kiss her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked his lips centimeters away from hers.

"Positive," She replied.

He moved his head close and started to kiss her. She felt his warm lips against hers. He put his hand on her chin while she put her hand on his cheek. Ashley stuck her tongue in his mouth. He did the same in return. Ashley didn't know what was going to happen next. She really liked Tyler and all she wanted to do was enjoy the moment.

The night was full of hook ups. Everybody was happy and everybody shared different experiences. Reid finally went in his room half satisfied. Ashley brought Tyler to her room where they cuddled and kissed till they both fell asleep. Everybody knew they wouldn't feel too well tomorrow.

**a/n/: yeah so theres a lot of hook ups. Hope you like it!!**


	9. New Beginnings

Chapter 9: New beginnings.

Ashley woke up to Tyler's crystal blue eyes looking at her. She smiled and he did the same.

"Good morning," He whispered.

"Morning, what time is it?" Ashley asked.

"Um, 9:00," He answered.

"Oh, okay, wanna make breakfast for everybody?" she suggested.

"You sure like to cook, but sure, but I must tell you I'm not the best cook," Tyler said.

Ashley giggled. "I can help you; I mean I'm a pro,"

Ashley walked over to her door and Tyler got out of her bed. When he reached the door he looked down at her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled and turned around to head down stairs.

When Hailey woke up her head hurt really badly. She wished she hadn't drunk as much as she did. She thought about what happened with Reid. She really did like him but she wasn't sure if she wanted a boyfriend at the moment. After last night she knew there was no turning back; going forward was the only option.

She climbed out of bed and fixed her pink tank top. She walked to her mirror and whipped her eyeliner away from her under her eyes. She decided to go wake Reid up cause that's what he did to her the other morning. She smiled to the thought of getting even to him.

She walked out of her room and opened the door to Tyler and Reid's room. She slowly snuck up to Reid's bed. She halted for a second to think about what exactly she was going to do. Then she had it. She turned around quickly and headed for her bathroom. When Hailey got into her bathroom she opened her shower curtain and grabbed he shaving cream. She headed back to Reid's room.

Once again she snuck up to his bed. She took off the cap of the shaving cream and squirted it all along his head to make it if he turned his head he would get it in his face. She laughed in her head. Once she was done with the shaving cream she grabbed a piece of paper next to the bed and a pen. She wrote a quick note and grabbed the cream and hurried out of the room.

Hailey closed the door behind her and started to laugh. She decided to go get ready and then go down stairs.

When Ashley and Tyler went down stairs they found a note form Caleb saying that him, Pogue, and the girls went to the beach.

Tyler smiled in relief. He thought that since they weren't there he wouldn't have to cook. Boy was he wrong. Before he knew it Ashley threw an apron at him. He caught it and sighed.

"So I still have to cook," he said, not asking because he knew the answer.

Ashley nodded her head and smiled. She headed for the fridge and got all the supplies for eggs and pancakes.

Tyler watched her zoom around the kitchen. He really didn't want to cook but he knew he had no choice.

He walked over to the counter where Ashley was and went behind her. He put his arms around her waist and asked, "So what do I have to do Chef Ashley?"

Ashley laughed. "Well you can make the scrabbled eggs. You do know how to do that right?" She asked.

He blushed. "Of course I do, I mean who doesn't?"

"You got to be joking,"

"Sorry,"

Ashley laughed once again.

"It's not my fault my mom didn't teach me," Tyler said embarrassed.

"Hun, all you do is crack the eggs into a bowl and put a little milk in the bowl, and then whisk it," Ashley replied sympathetically.

"Okay, I got it!" He replied with a thumb up. He took the eggs and bowl and started cracking the eggs.

Ashley worked on the pancakes while Tyler finished up the eggs. She heard footsteps on the stairs and figured it was Hailey. Hailey loved it when Ashley made breakfast.

"Morning," Ashley greeted when Hailey walked into the kitchen.

Hailey yawned. "Morning, so she got you to work huh Tyler," she replied.

"Of course I did," Ashley replied before Tyler could answer.

He tilted his head and shrugged. "Well at least I know how to make eggs,"

Upstairs….

Reid groaned and moved his head to the right. All of a sudden he got shaving cream all on his face. He opened his eyes and gasped. He quickly sat up and saw a little note on his night stand that read, Payback is a bitch huh Reid. Love Hailey.

He grabbed the note and got out of the bed and stormed out of the room.

Downstairs….

"Wait, so you didn't know how to…." Hailey was cut off by the yell of Reid and his stomping down the stairs.

"HAILEY!" Reid yelled.

Ashley's eyes bulged. "What did you do?"

Hailey laughed. "You'll see," She smiled.

"Oh god," Ashley rolled her eyes.

Reid stormed into the kitchen with shaving cream in his hair and on his cheek. Everybody except Reid started to crack up.

"Hailey can you please explain why I smell like berry blossom?!" Reid angrily asked.

That just made everybody laugh even more.

Reid didn't think it was funny at all. He frowned and Hailey walked over to him.

"I don't like being woken up either. Payback is a bitch isn't it?" Hailey said taking the note from Reid's hand and waving it in his face.

He pouted. "That wasn't very nice,"

Tyler and Ashley switched glances and started laughing once again.

"Oh, guys don't laugh at him look he's crying," Hailey mocked pouting herself.

"No I'm not!" Reid protested.

Hailey laughed and grabbed a towel from the counter and started to wipe the shaving cream off Reid's face.

When she was done breakfast was ready and they all sat down at the table and dug in.

Reid stayed quiet he was still pretty pissed off at Hailey but he knew he would get over it.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Tyler asked.

"Let's go shopping," Ashley suggested.

"Yeah, lets," Hailey looked at Ashley and winked.

The guys just groaned they didn't no what they were in store for.

A//N: Yeah, sorry guys I know it's not a lot. But please comment and review!!


	10. Find A New Way

**A:N// Sorry about the hiatus. We're going to try and finish this.**

The girls came through the door with at least five shopping bags each in hand and two very tired boys in tow.

"We're back," Ashley said with a huge grin.

"Finally!" Reid complained falling onto the couch. "I missed you couch," he said rubbing his hand on the sofa.

"Looks like you've moved on," Hailey teased.

Tyler just fell to the floor. "No more making us smell perfume," he said exhausted.

"Right now the couch is the best thing in the world," Reid cooed. "At least Betty doesn't make me go shopping for fifty hours. She just lets me sit on my ass. Don't you Betty?"

Hailey chuckled and walked over to the couch and sat on top of Reid. "Still comfy?" she asked.

Reid smirked. "Not yet," he said grabbing Hailey by the waist and pulling her on top of him. "Better now," he said kissing her nose.

Tyler and Ashley laughed while Hailey tried to get more comfortable on Reid's chest.

"You're a very boney boy," Hailey complained.

Reid shrugged. "You can deal with it," he said and he kissed her on the lips this time.

Hailey smiled and rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She really was tired.

"Don't forget about the beach party tonight," Ashley said before Hailey started to fall asleep.

"Oh shit!" She said, popping her head off of Reid's chest. A grin was plastered onto her face. "Your right."

"Ash, you just had to ruin the moment," Reid complained.

"Sorry but a party is a party and well we like to party," Ashley laughed.

Hailey grinned and sat up so that her legs were on both sides of Reid. She put her hands on her hips and looked over at Ashley. "Good thing you reminded me," she said, totally ignoring the fact that she was practically straddling Reid.

Tyler coughed to get Hailey to see the look on Reid's face. A huge smile was plastered onto Reid's face. He bucked his waist up and Hailey was lifted into the air for a moment. Her mouth made a perfect 'O' and she looked down at Reid in surprise. She put her hands on his chest and leaned down slightly. "Reid Garwin are you trying to make a move on me?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Maybe," he said rather slowly with a mischievous look upon his face.

"You know you like it," Ashley said to Hailey with a laugh.

Hailey looked up at Ashley and grinned. "I know.

At that Tyler started to laugh.

Caleb, Kate, Sarah and Pogue all came in what seemed the wrong moment.

"Should I ask?" Pogue asked with his eyebrows up looking at Reid and Hailey.

Hailey looked over at the gang and shrugged her shoulders. "If you dare," she said nonchalantly.

Pogue was about to ask but Caleb put his hands on Pogue's back and pushed him forward so that they could go into the kitchen. "Just let it go dude," he said shaking his head.

Hailey and Reid laughed and she looked back down at him and tilted her head to the side. "I need to go get ready," she explained to him.

"Do you have too," he said with a pout. "One more kiss?" he asked pulling on her waist so that she would have a hard time moving if she tried.

Hailey hesitated before ducking down and giving him a small peck. It was enough to leave him unsatisfied and Hailey loved teasing him.

He pouted again as Hailey got off of him. Hailey walked over to Ashley and grabbed her arm. "Let's go," she said, pulling her up the stairs. Ashley rolled her eyes and followed Hailey up the stairs to Hailey's room.

"Kate! Sarah! Come on!" Hailey screamed from the top of the stairs.

They both rolled their eyes and ran up the stairs screaming "Coming!"

"What's all the fuss about?" Sarah asked when she reached the top of the stairs.

Hailey and Ashley looked at one another then Hailey returned to tossing clothes around her room. "It's the big beach party tonight," Ashley explained with a smile.

"Oh," Sarah paused still confused. "So what's the big deal? It's just a parry."

Hailey laughed a little louder than necessary from where she was standing. "It's not just _a_ party. It's _the_ party."

"Sarah just let it go. You won't win," Kate said with a small chuckle.

Sarah shrugged. "True," she said. Then she finally gave up and went off to her room to get ready.

"So what are you gonna wear?" Hailey asked Ashley after Kate had left the room.

"I don't know. Maybe my short jean skirt and my yellow bikini with maybe...I don't know. Maybe my… I got nothing." She sighed. "Style help pwease?" Ashley stammered and looked at Hailey hopefully.

Hailey laughed and walked across the room to her closet. "Okay well I like the idea about your short jean mini but for a top i was thinking maybe a white tank top with some fancy design on the front with your red bikini," she said.

Ashley's face lit up. "Okay."

Hailey grinned and went over to where she had been standing before. "As for me I'm thinking a yellow baby-doll halter top with some white Capri's with my black bikini underneath. Although I highly doubt I'll go into that water," she explained. "Do you think Jake will be there?" she asked out of the blue.

"Wow, I haven't heard you say that name in ages," Ashley said a little surprised. "But, yeah I bet he will. Who wants to bet that Beth will be all over him? You know she's a skank, goes after any boy." You could feel the disgust as Ashley said Beth's name.

Hailey shrugged. Honestly she hadn't thought about Jake for a while either but she just remembered how they had hooked up last year at the Beach Party. And everyone knew that history had a way of repeating itself. "But Jake is a good guy," she tried to defend him.

"Beth loves those types of guys. Im just trying to tell you that it might happen and if it does, then I would love to kick her ass." Ashley smirked. Ashley was trying not to think about Beth but the more and more she tried she got angrier. She wanted her to die...literally.

Hailey sighed. She knew that Ashley hated Beth, so did she. But that didn't stop Hailey from wondering why she was suddenly thinking about Jake. It was a tad bit weird.

"That was random about the whole Jake thing, Whats on your mind hun?" Ashley asked as she put on her top.

Hailey shrugged. "I dunno. I guess I was just thinking about last year," she tried lamely.

"But you like Reid, don't you? I mean I see the way you look at him and I can see the twinkle in your eye you had when you looked at Jake. I just don't want you to get hurt again," Ashley exclaimed.

Hailey shrugged again. "I know but I really have no idea what I'm thinking," she tried. "I mean, I do like Reid but he's going to be leaving soon. And Jake's just...always going to be there." She sighed.

"I know what you mean hun. These thoughts are normal just don't get too over worked about okay?" she said

Hailey scoffed. "Normal is vastly over-rated."

"True, but I'm trying to make you feel better. Let's finish getting ready and talk about this more when we are done," Ashley suggested.

Hailey shrugged. She honestly didn't care and thought that Ashley was over-thinking it, like she always did. Couldn't Hailey just go to this party with no intentions and just see what happened?

Ashley left Hailey's room and walked into her own. She saw Tyler lying on her bed and she raised an eyebrow. She laughed and jumped on him. "May I ask what you are doing?" She asked.

"Waiting for you," He replied lifting his head up and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Well, Im here, so are you ready for the party?" she asked.

"Yep," he replied.

"You're wearing that?" Ashley asked looking at him up and down.

"Whats wrong with what Im wearing?" Tyler asked, confused.

"Oh I don't know. It just screams too comfy," Ashley explained.

"You don't like my sweats and my t-shirt? Im offended. Just kidding." he smirked. Finally he shook his head. "I'll go get ready," he said.

Tyler left the room and went to change, leaving Ashley sitting on her bed. Hailey walked into the room and leaned against the door frame. "You ready?" she asked.

"Yep," She replied with a smile. "Let's get the others."

Ashley left the room and walked into Reid and Tyler's room. "Let's go girls," she said with a grin.

Tyler left the room and laughed. Reid and the rest of the guys were already downstairs with the other girls who were just waiting on the trio.

As Hailey reached the bottom of the stairs she saw that Reid was still on the couch. "I see that you haven't moved," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Im comfy," He said smiling up at her.

"Well Im sorry to burst your bubble of 'comfy time' but we are ready to go," Hailey explained.

"Well Im not getting up unless you make me get up," Reid teased.

"Oh don't make me," She warned.

Reid was silent. "Okay that's it," Hailey said. She pulled his legs off the couch and pulled him and let go so he almost hit his head on the coffee table.

"Fuck," he said as he fell to the floor.

Hailey smiled triumphantly and walked out of the living room. "Let's go!" She yelled. But she was already opening the sliding down and heading down to the beach where she could see multiple bond fires.

They all nodded their heads and left, following in the path that Hailey had gone through.


	11. Cat Fights and Heartbreakers

**A:N// Here you go. Oh and if you want to know what Jake looks like, just picture Chad Michael Murray.**

When everyone arrived at the beach Ashley could see that Hailey was already talking to someone. She couldn't make out his face but once he turned she knew who it was. Jake.

Ashley just rolled her eyes and laughed. Hailey was so funny sometimes she thought to herself. No matter what Hailey said Ashley knew that she still had feelings for him. As Ashley turned around she saw the bitch.

Beth was standing right next to Tyler and trying to talk to him. _She's so desperate_, Ashley said in her head. "That bitch is going down," she mumbled.

Hailey turned around and saw that everyone was here. She already had a drink in her hand, alcohol and none the less. She told Jake that she would be right back and she walked over to her friends. "Hey," she said.

Ashley raised her eyebrow. "Well that was fast," she said looking down at Hailey's red cup.

She shrugged her shoulders like it happened all the time, which it did.

Hailey felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Jake. She smiled up at him and turned back to her friends. "Oh you guys this is Jake," she introduced him.

Reid glared at Jake looking him up and down. "Hi," he said between his teeth.

He grabbed Hailey's hand to make a point to Jake.

Hailey freed her hand. "Reid, stop it," she whispered to him.

All of a sudden Hailey heard the voices of a crowd saying "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Everybody ran over to see what the commotion was. What they came to find was Ashley was punching Beth in the face.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH" Ashley screamed. "YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME AND YOU BETRAYED ME!" Ashley punched Beth one more time.

"Ash…" Beth began, trying to make her stop.

"Don't speak!" she snapped at the girl.

She climbed off of Beth and looked down at her. "Your nothing but a skanky whore and you will NEVER EVER talk to me ever again. You disgust me!"

All of a sudden Todd stepped in front of Ashley, "Can we talk," He asked. She pushed him away and walked out of the crowd of people.

Hailey stood there, unsure of what she should do. But she had her own drama to deal with. On one side of her was Jake and on the other side was Reid who was surrounded by the rest of their gang. She was such a sunken ship.

She sighed. "I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular. She walked off and Jake followed her.

Reid glared at her, watching Jake and making sure he didn't put a move on what he thought was his 'girl'. All of a sudden a huge group of people walked right where Reid was looking. Once they passed there was no sight of Hailey and Jake.

Reid started to panic. He knew Hailey was a flirt and he didn't want to lose her to some snotty guy that he didn't trust. He told the guys that he would meet up with them later and that he wanted to check out the place. But he really planned on finding Hailey.

He started to search all around to see if he could find Hailey. After about half an hour of searching, he finally found her. All of a sudden he saw the arms of Jake around her and he could see what they were doing. It wasn't something that he wanted to be seeing. It wasn't something that he wanted to be happening. But he was and it was.

The moment seemed to last forever. Once they kissed Reid's eyes bulged. He couldn't believe his eyes. His hands balled up into fists. As he was about to go kick the living shit out of Jake he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Pogue. "You okay man?" he asked.

Reid looked back to see who it was and saw Pogue. He shrugged his friend off and just continued to stare at Hailey and the back of Jake's head. He was pissed off and a little hurt, although he would never admit it. Didn't he have something with Hailey?

Reid started to walk over to Hailey but then he had an idea. Reid was a flirt and everybody knew that, so instead of making a scene he decided to get even. He started searching around looking for the hottest girl at the party. After 5 minutes of looking he found her.

He walked over to her and nodded his head. "Hey. What's up?" he asked her.

She gave him a look. "Nothing. Who are you?" she asked. It was obvious that she was intimidated.

"I'm Reid, Reid Garwin. What's your name?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Isabel," she replied. She stuck out her hand to meet with his so that their two hands could shake.

"Wow. That's a pretty name, and you're also very pretty." He smirked.

She blushed, "Now Reid...are you trying to put a move on me 'cause Im not a slut.." She got cut off by Reid starting to kiss her.

The kiss lasted for about a minute. Once it ended Reid looked to his left and saw that Jake had seen what had just happened. Reid flipped him off and Jake turned the other way.

Jake turned and looked back at Hailey. "That Reid guy that was trying to own you earlier is macking on that other chick," he said.

Hailey scooted a little on the rock that she was sitting on. She wrinkled her eyebrows and looked at Jake with confusion on her face. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"That guy. Reid...or something. He was sucking face to Isabel," he said looking at her.

Hailey frowned and tried not to show that she was upset. She was a little tipsy but she knew what was going on. "Did he see us or something?" she asked him.

"Who gives a shit? He seemed like a prick anyway," Jake said a little defensive.

Hailey sighed and looked back at Jake. "He's not a prick," she said half-heartedly. She was just thinking about what she had done to Reid and how bad she felt.

"You're going on _his_ side?" Jake protested. Hailey really didn't want to deal with his shit. All she wanted to do was find the others and go home. She was sick of the drama and she could feel the start of a hangover already.

Hailey frowned and tried to push him away since he was trying to get closer and closer to her. "Whatever Jake. I don't care what you think but I want to go," she told him.

He grabbed her waist. "No," he said sternly.

"What the hell Jake! Let me go!" Hailey started to yell.

Jake stuck his tongue in Hailey's mouth. Hailey tried to pull away. After a few minutes of struggling she got her mouth away from his. "Jake! What the fuck is your deal?! Let me go!" She screamed.

People's heads started to turn and watch the struggling girl against Jake but nobody was brave enough to go over and help her. They felt bad but the majority of them just turned their heads and went back to what they had been doing before the commotion.

"What's happening over there?" Isabel asked Reid after she had managed to push him off of her.

Reid turned his head and saw Hailey struggling to get Jake off of her. He forgot about what had happened and just wanted to keep her safe.

"I got to go," He said to Isabel and before she could say anything he started to run over to Hailey. "Get the fuck off her!" Reid said sternly to Jake.

"What did you say fuckward?" Jake replied releasing Hailey. He stood up and got into Reid's face.

"You heard me. Get the fuck off of her and if you don't I swear to god you will wish you were dead," Reid said pointing his finger at Jake's head.

"Bring it on," Jake challenged him.

"Okay, you asked for it," Reid said punching Jake in the nose.

He fell to the ground instantly. "You fucking asshole! You're so dead!" Jake tried to warn him.

"Look who's on the ground you cheap shit," Reid scuffed kicking at Jake. He walked away leaving Hailey alone.

Hailey stumbled off of the rock and around Jake, making sure never to come close enough to Jake so that he could grab her. She ran to catch up to Reid, grabbing his arm so that he would look at her.

"Reid," she began. She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry," she tried but knew that it would take more than that to make him forgive her. "I know that if I say I was drunk that it isn't even a good excuse."

He just looked at her and finally said, "I'm done with this shit. I'm going home." He started to walk away and then turned around. "And your right, that's not a good enough excuse," he said before he turned back around.

Hailey frowned but her fists clenched with anger. She walked to catch up with him yet again. She grabbed his arm again. "Listen to me," she said with a fierce tone. "I made a mistake." She paused for a single second. "And I know that you can't stand there and tell me that you've never made a mistake."

"You know what Hailey? Yeah I've made fucking mistakes but I...nevermind," He started to turn around.

She scowled. "What do you mean nevermind?" She snapped at him.

"I thought we had something! I thought you actually gave a fucking shit about me! But NO you and lover boy over there were sucking face! I thought by getting even to you I would feel less like shit but I was wrong! Now let go of me!" He yelled.

Her fists began shaking and she shook her head. "I did that because I was scared Reid! I have these feelings for you and I don't know what to do. And let's face it...your leaving soon and that's what makes me scared even more!" She yelled back at him.

"I love you Hailey. I don't want to leave! I'm scared as hell but if it means being with you...then that's all I need," He said his voice getting softer.

She had been getting ready to snap something back at him, but what he had just said made her stop. She didn't know what to say to that. She thought about it and she knew that she loved him. But even though she had said 'I love you' to guys before, this was the first time that it was actually going to mean something. "I love you too," she said, her voice soft.

"Then why would you do this to me? Think about that. I need time to think. You make me so crazy Hailey," He groaned rubbing his head.

She frowned. "Fine Reid." She turned around and walked away from him, away from the beach and even though she tried, she knew that she couldn't walk away from this problem.


	12. The Sweetest Pains

**A:N// Sorry for the wait. I was gone this weekend on a retreat and so neither of us could write without the other one. This gets a little…intense. So you've been warned.**

People finally started to leave the beach. Half the people were making out on the beach so that basically meant time to go. Hailey looked at her cell phone and saw that it was 12:00. She started looking for Ashley. Someone at least she could talk to.

Ashley on the other hand was trying to calm down from the whole Beth situation. She was sitting on the sand looking at the beach when someone touched her shoulder. It was Todd. "Hey," he said softly.

"What do you want?" she asked sternly. "You know what I don't even want to know. Go away," She cried.

"Ash...I miss you," He tried to explain.

"Go fuck yourself Todd. Better yet, go fuck Beth, again!" She yelled.

"Ashley can you le…" Todd started to say but Ashley interrupted him.

"What Todd?" She started to say as she go up from the sand. "You want to explain to me why you had sex with another girl, after we were together for a fucking year! I don't want to hear it. You're an asshole and I never want to speak to you again," She said sternly to Todd.

Todd scowled and shook his head. "You don't understand," he tried.

Ashley shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Fuck off Todd," she said again.

Todd walked away without a single word. Ashley put her hands to her face and screamed.

All of a sudden she felt arms go around her waist. Startled she started to yell. "Todd, go..." she cut herself off once she turned around to see it was Tyler.

Tyler's face scrunched up with confusion. "Todd? Was he bothering you?" he asked.

Ashley sighed. "You could say that."

Tyler started to look around. He really didn't like seeing Ashley upset.

Ashley looked up at him, "Don't worry about it; he's gone," she reassured him.

"Ready to go home?" Tyler asked looking done at her.

"Yes," She said sounding relieved.

Ashley looked over at Tyler. "I'll go find Hailey and the girls and you go find the guys?" she suggested.

"Okay," He said with a smile and then kissed her on the forehead.

Ashley left Tyler and she walked around the beach trying to find her friends. She tilted her head to the side when she saw a familiar figure sitting alone on the beach. "Hailey?" Ashley asked herself.

She walked over to her friend and sat down next to her on the damp sand. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Hailey sighed deeply. "Reid and I got into a fight," she explained.

"Aw. I'm sorry," Ashley put her hand on her shoulder. "You ready to go home?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know how it will be when I see Reid again," she said.

"I have faith. Believe me, I think everybody just needs to have a good nights sleep and then deal with in the morning," she smiled and then got up. "Come on, lets go," she said extending her arm.

Hailey sighed, unsure of whether Ashley was right or not. But she gave up and stood up, hooking her arm through Ashley's.

The two girls walked across the beach where they met up with Tyler who had rounded everyone up, including Sarah and Kate.

As they walked to the house Sarah and Kate whispered to each other about all the hot boys they had seen.

Hailey looked over at Reid, but he wouldn't even look at her.

She looked down at the ground. She didn't know what the hell she was going to do. She loved Reid and she knew that now. She just wanted everything to be okay again. She knew she fucked up but part of her was happy she did it. If she hadn't of done so then Reid would never have told her about how he felt and she would have never realized that she felt the same way.

Reid on the other hand was pissed off out of his mind. He didn't even know what to think. He loved Hailey and he thought she did too but after what she had done he didn't know if he could trust her. Reid wasn't the type to show his feelings except when he was pissed and this was one of those times.

Once they reached the house it was very awkward between Hailey and Reid. Everybody could sense it.

Finally Caleb decided to speak up. "Anybody want to tell me why Reid's got his boxers in a twist?" he asked.

Hailey scowled and left the room, storming upstairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Caleb's eyes bulged. "I take it that was the wrong question to ask."

Reid just sat on the couch and crossed his arms.

Tyler sat next to him and put his head back against the wall.

"I'll be back. I'm going to see if she's okay," Ashley said to everyone.

Reid got up before Ashley could. "I'll go. You stay here," he ordered.

She nodded her head and sat next to Tyler on the couch. The rest of the gang went to there rooms and went to bed. They were so tired from the party and they really didn't want to deal with what was going on.

Reid walked up the stairs and down the hall. He stopped at Hailey's closed door. He rubbed his eyes and counted to three and knocked on the door.

Hailey was spread out on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "What?" she asked.

He opened the door and closed it behind him. "Can we talk?" he asked.

Hailey shrugged and looked up. She wasn't sure if this was good or bad. "I guess," she said rather bluntly.

He inched closer to her bed. "What does this mean?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked, although she was pretty sure that she knew what he meant.

"What are we going to do about…you know, us?" He rephrased

Hailey sighed. "I don't know. But what I do know is that you're leaving at the end of the summer or whenever," she said.

"Your acting like I'll never see you again," he said a little hurt

She sighed. "Think about it though. You live so far away," she wasn't trying to hurt him. All she wanted was for them to realize what was going to happen.

"Babe," he started sitting on the bed. "I know what's gonna happen, but I was thinking before everything happened tonight that maybe I'd stay up here or something. I don't know but I do know I would go crazy without you." His eyes looked down at her comforter. He really did love Hailey and just the thought of leaving her made him so upset. "It's up to you, do you want me or not?" He asked looking at her in the eyes.

Hailey looked up at Reid from where her head was resting on her pillow. She was a bit taken back by what he had said. Was he being serious when he said that he would have stayed back for her? She was speechless. "Of course I want you," she said.

"To be honest, I can't tell. I mean why would you do this to me Hales?" His eyes started to water. Crying was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He was Reid Garwin for Gods sake. He didn't cry but Hailey made him feel things and do things he couldn't control. He buried his face in his hands.

Hailey frowned and looked over at him. She wasn't proud of herself for doing this to Reid. She just wasn't thinking straight. "I don't know," she mumbled. She didn't know what else to say.

Reid's eyes twinkled as the light hit them. His eyes started to fill with tear. He was angry but not to the point that he would yell again. He just wanted Hailey. He wanted to hold her in his arms and just cuddle but those things seemed so unrealistic. "Look at me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for Jake," He said. He was afraid of the answer because if she did he didn't know what he would do.

Hailey looked up at Reid and couldn't handle seeing him like that. "I don't have feelings for Jake," she said and her voice cracked. She wasn't sure if there was a little something there but it was nothing compared to what she felt for Reid.

He sighed in relief but went serious again. "Hailey, I seriously don't like this Jake guy and whoever he is he will never be goo..." Hailey cut him off by kissing him.

"I don't want to talk about Jake," she breathed when she pulled back from him.

"Good," he whispered and kissed Hailey again. The kiss deepened. Reid's hands went on Hailey's neck. Then they moved down to her lower back.

Hailey looked up at Reid and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, if that was even possible.

Reid gently laid Hailey down beneath him and took off his shirt. She did the same and the kisses became more intense.

It was like all their emotions that had been holding up inside of them were now escaping and it was more like they were throwing everything they had at one another as things got more intense.

In a few moments they were under the covers. They both realized something at that moment. They really did love each other. Their kisses showed it and the way they held each other that showed it.

Hailey couldn't be happier. She was so glad that the fighting was over and she got to be with Reid at the moment. They kissed away and nothing could stop them.

Eventually they went so far that they had sex but it wasn't something new to either of them. Although they both wished that it had been.


	13. Waffles are Forever

**A:N// Sorry about the wait you guys. Gabby and I are going to try and finish this today but no promises because it's a snow day. Again, sorry for the wait. We have both been busy with basketball which has taken over our lives completely. Enjoy!**

Ashley fell onto the couch beside Tyler and she sighed. A lot had happened in one night and she knew that she was having a difficult time handling it. Everything with Hailey, Reid and Jake had been one thing but then everything that she had been through with Todd and Beth had been something totally different. She hated him but there was still apart of her that was in love with him. But she loved Tyler too. She knew that it was silly because it might just seem like a spring-fling, but to her, it was more than that. It was just unexplainable and she hated that. She looked over at Tyler and offered him a small smile.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "A lot."

"Well we have a lot of time so why don't you just tell me what's going on," he said softly.

Ashley sighed. "I don't know it's just," she paused. "Todd came up to me tonight and he wants me back. I just, I hate him but another part of me still likes him I guess. It's hard to explain. Then when I kicked Beth's ass tonight I didn't feel satisfied." Her thoughts were so jumbled that she knew she wasn't making much sense.

"You still love Todd?" Tyler asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know. He's hurt me so much and I...have so many feelings for you. It's overwhelming," she explained. Ashley looked down at the floor. "I am so confused."

Tyler put his finger under her chin. "Listen to me; I will always be here for you. It's okay that you feel this way. But I do know one thing, I've falling for you," he said while his stared into her eyes.

Ashley made a pout face. "Don't say that. Please don't. I'm scared of falling for you 'cause if I do I know something will happen," she said.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked, a bit confused.

"Like, I don't know, just something bad will happen and we will just end. No fairy tale ending there. I just don't want another broken heart." Tears started to form her eyes. She really did like Tyler she just didn't want to get too attached.

Tyler understood where she was coming from. He knew that Todd had hurt her badly and he knew that she still felt fragile and vulnerable. But he cared about her far too much just to let her push him away. "I'm not going anywhere," he said.

But then Tyler frowned. The gang was leaving in a week and remembered that Ashley had gotten into that really good school. So what now? He had no idea but it was making him a little anxious. "At least for now. I don't really know what's going to happen when it comes time for us to leave." He sighed. "But look at it this way. We have a week to spend together and then once we're gone you get to go to that great school," Tyler tried.

Tears fell down Ashley's cheeks. "But I don't want you to go," she whined.

She had forgotten about her acceptance letter. Now that Tyler mentioned the school, knots started to fill her stomach. She didn't want to go but she knew if she didn't then she would be pissed. This just added to all the other thoughts in her head.

Tyler sighed and shook his head. "I don't want to go either but school will be starting soon. Just imagine how much you're going to be able to get out of this new school that you just got into," he tried to look at the bright side of everything.

Ashley sniffled and shrugged her shoulders. "I know that. But I just keep thinking that if I go to this school then I'll always feel like something is missing. You guys. My home. Hailey. Everything won't be the same," she tried to explain.

Tyler nodded his head. "I know but you can always visit and I'll make sure to come and visit whenever I can," he promised.

Ashley considered this fact and tried to take anything that she could get. "You promise?" she asked hopefully.

Tyler smiled and nodded his head. "I promise."

Ashley smiled and moved in closer to Tyler and buried her face in his chest and she closed her eyes. She knew that she just had to live for the moment and not worry about the future. Now things were going great and she had Tyler for the time being. He promised to come and visit her whenever he could and she was going to this great school.

"Come on," Tyler whispered into her ear. "Let's go to bed."

Ashley yawned at the mention of going to sleep and she nodded her head. "Good idea," she said in a tired tone. She really was tired. Well, it was expected considering the eventful night that she had just been through.

They stood up and walked over to the stairs. Ashley walked in front of Tyler and he kept a hand on her back while they walked up the stairs. They walked past Hailey's door which was closed and Ashley smiled to herself. She really hoped that Hailey and Reid had worked everything out. But she didn't doubt that they hadn't. She knew Hailey better than the girl knew herself and more than likely they had ended up kissing and making up. Oh, if only Ashley really knew what had happened.

Ashley walked into her room and fell down onto the bed and she saw Tyler walk into her room and close the door behind him. He smiled at her and fell down onto her bed and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Just go to sleep," he murmured in her ear.

Ashley's eyes closed and she smiled softly. "If I go to sleep then how will I know that you'll still be here in the morning?" she asked with hint of teasing in her voice.

Tyler smiled and his eyes closed. "I'll always be here in the morning," he promised.

And somehow, Ashley knew that he wasn't lying. Tyler was just an all-around good guy and Ashley felt safe with him.

As the morning rose, Hailey was locked in Reid's arms. The night had been perfect. Hailey woke up around 10:30 and looked at Reid. A quiet snore came from him and she just smiled. She couldn't help it.

She tried to get out of his arms but every time she tried to leave his grip got stronger. Finally she tried one more time. "You're not going anywhere," Reid mumbled his eyes still closed.

Hailey laughed and laid back down. "I have to take a shower," she explained.

"No," he said quickly.

"I can't stay in this bed forever," she said. "I have to eat."

"Can we make waffles?" He asked opening his eyes when Hailey said 'eat'.

Hailey nodded her head. "Yeah. As soon as I take a shower," she said.

He pouted. "Can I take one with you? Im a dirty boy I need some washin'," he laughed.

Hailey blinked and shook her head. "No I need to clean myself by myself," she told him.

He pouted again. "Fine, but you have to make sure we make waffles."

Hailey sighed and laughed at the same time. "Of course, Reid. We'll make waffles."

"Yes," He exaggerated closing his eyes.

Hailey laughed and got out of bed and ran into the bathroom. Her body was already naked and she turned on the shower. She didn't doubt that when she was done that Reid would still be in bed, probably asleep again.

Reid just looked at the closed bathroom door. He really wanted waffles so he got out of the bed and realized he was still naked. He put on his boxers and walked downstairs. He really didn't give a shit if people saw him in his underwear. Ashley was already in the kitchen fixing up some scrambled eggs.

"Morning," she said with a smile.

"Morning," he said in a sleepy tone.

"Rough night last night?" she asked.

Reid grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah. I guess you could say that."

Ashley giggled. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Reid didn't hesitate. "Waffles."

She laughed again. "Coming right up," she said with a smile.

"Thanks," he said with a grin.

Reid walked around the counter and sat down in the chair at the counter seating. "So where are Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and Kate?" Reid asked. He thought that they would have been up by now.

"Um, I'm not sure. Sarah was up a while ago and she looked really worried. She didn't get into detail but I could tell something is up," She sighed.

Reid raised an eyebrow. To him, Sarah appeared to be a girl who worried over the silliest of things, like acing an exam. But he wondered if this could be serious.

"I'll be right back," Reid said. He got up from his seat and walked up the stairs to try and find Caleb or Pogue. He knew that Tyler was still asleep; he had seen him in Ashley's bed. He would definitely have to talk to him when the bastard woke up.

"Caleb?" Reid's voice echoed in the empty hallway.

"In here," replied the voice of Caleb coming from his room.

Reid walked into Caleb's room and could see that his bags were packed and so were Sarah's. "What's going on?" he asked.

Caleb sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Sarah got a call from her dad this morning saying that her mom got in a pretty bad car accident. She wants to go see her so I'm going with her. And Kate wants to go too, so Pogue is coming too."

Reid didn't really know what to say. He felt a bit weird about his friends leaving before the vacation was even over. But he didn't want to leave. "Well I'm staying and Tyler probably will too," Reid said.

Caleb nodded. "We thought you guys might. And Sarah said that it was fine."

Reid was about to scoff but decided not to. He didn't need Sarah's approval for staying there. "When are you guys leaving?" Reid asked.

"Our flight takes off around 1. So we'll be leaving soon," Caleb answered.

Reid sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay, Hailey should be out of the shower soon. I'm sorry about your dad Sarah," He said trying to have a lot of sympathy in his voice. "You guys want some waffles?" he added.

Sarah looked up. She had just walked into the room and her face was a sad one. "Thanks Reid," she said. "I'm not really hungry." She threw an almost forgotten shirt into her suitcase.

Reid felt kind of bad. He didn't like seeing girls depressed. "Well if you guys want some they are down stairs." He smiled.

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Caleb and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He nodded his head, a signal to dismiss Reid. Reid got the memo and left the room.

Reid walked down the hall to the bathroom. He had to take a piss so he decided to go in. The door surprisingly was unlocked. He opened the door and walked in. Hailey was still in the shower. He opened the lid of the toilet and went pee. After a few seconds he was done. Then he had an idea.

He quietly took off his boxers and opened the shower curtain where Hailey's was turned too. He climbed in slowly. He wrapped his arms around Hailey. "Boo," he said with a grin.

Hailey's body shook; a reaction to what she had not been expecting. "Jeeze, Reid," she chided. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on a girl while she's in the shower?"

"Guess I missed that detail. You know you like it." He squeezed her tighter.

She turned around to look at him and raised her eyebrows. "Well you're quite the distraction," she said. "Besides, didn't I tell you that you needed to wait so I could actually take a shower?"

"Yeah but you were taking too long. I have needs," He pouted. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I need you."

Hailey groaned. "You need to get out," she whined.

He kissed her again, a little bit longer this time.

"Reid!" She squealed. "Seriously. I need to finish taking my shower," she said with a laugh.

He pulled her close and gave her one more long kiss. "Fine," he groaned. He got out of the shower as slowly as he could.

Hailey watched him and shook her head. "Next time, wait your turn," she scolded him with a wagging finger and a hidden smile.

He laughed and stole Hailey's towel from where it had been hanging. He wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. He walked into the room that he had been sharing with Tyler and changed into some shorts. He walked downstairs back into the kitchen to see if his food was ready.

"Why is your hair wet?" Ashley asked with a confused look on her face.

Reid just grinned and Ashley's mouth fell open.

"Oh my God, Reid. That is so...not something I wanted to picture," she shuttered.

Reid laughed and took his place back at his chair. "So are my waffles done?" he asked.

"Yep," she said and pointed to the plate of waffles sitting on the counter. "If you want more just let me know."

Reid nodded his head, and after drowning his waffles in syrup he stuffed some into his mouth.

Tyler appeared in the kitchen, smelling the sweet aroma of food.

As Ashley saw him she walked over to him and gave him a hug and a tiny kiss. "Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Good morning," he said, looking down at her with a smile.

"Want waffles?" Reid asked with a mouthful of waffles.

Tyler laughed and nodded his head. "Waffles sound good to me," he said.

"So Reid," Ashley began. "Did you talk to Caleb or Sarah?"

Reid nodded his head while he finished chewing his waffles. "Yeah they are going back to Massachusetts because Sarah's mom got in a car crash. Pogue and Kate are going with them," he explained.

Tyler blinked. "Are you serious?"

Reid nodded.

"What?" Ashley asked. Her face was shocked. "Is she okay?"

Reid shrugged. He hadn't really gotten into any details and was quite frankly more interested in eating his waffles than discussing car accidents. He found the topic...unwelcoming.

Ashley handed Tyler a plate of waffles and looked down at the counter. "I'll be right back," she said.

She ran upstairs to see Sarah. She knocked on the door and heard Sarah's voice telling her to come in. She opened the door and saw Caleb hugging Sarah. She walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. Caleb let go and just sat there looking at Sarah.

"I'm so sorry hunnie. Is she okay?" Ashley asked.

Sarah looked up at Ashley. "She's in intensive care. They don't know...if she will ma..." she paused. "Will make it," she managed to choke out with tears streaming down her face like little streams.

"I know your mother. She's strong and she will be fine," Ashley assured her friend. "I promise."

After a few moments of just hugging Ashley found out what time everybody was leaving. She gave her friend one more hug and went downstairs.

Hailey was sitting on the counter near the stove while Reid and Tyler continued to eat across the kitchen.

"Want some waffles?" Ashley offered Hailey in a soft tone.

Hailey smiled. "Yes please." After a few moments she was getting tired of the awkward silence that was in the kitchen. "What do you say that after they leave we go out and do something fun?" Hailey suggested.

Ashley smiled. "Sounds good to me. I mean, we only have two more nights together."

Tyler and Reid nodded their heads in agreement.

After breakfast everybody got ready. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate all packed the rest of their belongings and put them in Ashley's Suburban.

Ashley was going to bring them to the airport while the others waited at the house. People said their good-byes and Sarah even shed some tears.

"Come visit us again soon," Hailey said with a wave.

She smiled and waved. "I will. And thanks for everything," Sarah said.

They all climbed into the truck and Ashley drove off. Ashley was sad that her friends had to leave already. She was going to miss everybody. Once they reached the airport everybody got their things and gave hugs to Ashley.

"Thank you so much for everything," Caleb said with a smile.

"No problem. Remember to come and visit us again," she said with a smile.

They all nodded their heads and said their goodbyes again. Ashley stood there, watching them board the plane. She was unsure of when she would see them again but she hoped it would be soon. She had so much fun with them when they had been there so she couldn't wait to see them again.

**A:N// Sorry this took so long. I apologize yet again. But you should get one more chapter after this, at least for today. I love you all and please review!**


	14. Closing Time

**A:N// Sorry again for the wait you guys. Its still crazy with basketball and it will be like this for the next two months or so. So don't get excited anytime soon. But here's the update!**

Ashley had arrived home and she was sitting on the couch with Hailey. Hailey was staring at the television set, not paying any attention to what was actually playing. But neither of the girls cared. The house seemed somewhat empty without Sarah, Kate, Caleb and Pogue there. It was true that they had Tyler and Reid still but there was still that empty sensation that they were dealing with.

"What do you wanna do?" Hailey asked with an empty tone.

"I don't know," she replied. Ashley picked up the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey I was watching that!" Hailey protested. It appeared to be the most animated that she had gotten since everyone had left.

Ashley picked up the remote again and changed it back to the show they were watching.

Tyler and Reid walked to the front door. "We will be right back," they said.

"Where are you going?" Hailey protested with a pout.

"We'll be right back. Don't worry about it." And just like that they were out of the door before Hailey could reply.

"What the hell?" Hailey looked over at Ashley with a confused look on her face.

Ashley shrugged. "Who knows," she said.

Hailey folded her arms over her chest. "I love how you're acting like this isn't a big deal. Doesn't it bother you that they went out without telling us where they were going or when they would be back? They could be doing something insane for all we know," Hailey complained. It was unlike her to be complaining like this but she didn't want Reid to leave.

"Well, I do care but if you think about it, it's probably for us so in a way Im excited," She smiled. Ashley wasn't really in the complaining mood. She was upset that part of the gang had to leave. "I have an idea," Ashley said while she got up.

Hailey groaned and looked at her friend. "What is it?"

She smirked. "Well, since the boys have decided to leave us out of something, then we need to turn the tables on them."

Hailey raised her eyebrows but smiled never the less. "I like where you are going with this but I don't know _where_ you're going with this," she said and laughed a little.

Ashley giggled. "Follow me," she said.

Hailey hesitated but eventually got up and followed Ashley outside where Ashley was already sitting in her car. "Get in," she instructed.

"Where are we going?" Hailey asked with a chuckle.

"Well since the boys have decided to leave us, me and you are going on a little field trip to the mall. And guess who has the key to get in and who purposely left her cell phone in the house? Me. So therefore they can't get in touch with us until we have a nice LONG day at the wonderful mall," Ashley explained with a grin.

Hailey grinned and jumped into the car. "Let's go!" She yelled and made the sound of an engine being revved.

Ashley turned on the car and sped out of the driveway.

"So what should we get today?" she asked Ashley.

"Um, I don't know I kinda wanna spice things up with my look. Like I don't know I was thinking really bright colors. What do you want to get?" Ashley said.

Hailey thought for a minute. "Something sexy," she said and grinned.

Ashley hit the steering wheel. "Oh and don't forget to remind me I need to get a new summer dress."

Hailey nodded her head.

"Hun, we always find something sexy, it's in our blood. Speaking of clothes do you think I should go to that school?" she asked with an unsure look.

Hailey chuckled. "How do clothes make you think of that school?" she asked.

"Because of my designs," she explained.

Hailey made an 'O' with her mouth and nodded her head. "I dunno," she said. "I think you should go because it would be good."

Ashley smiled. "I mean, without designs you don't get clothes and without clothes this world isn't worth living in. Well I don't know Im still debating. I really don't want to leave you," she frowned at the thought of leaving her best friend.

She sighed and nodded her head. She would really miss Ashley too but she wasn't the type of friend to hold someone back just for her own company. "Well you should go. It would be good. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine," she said with a soft smile.

Ashley could read right through Hailey. She knew that she didn't want her to leave but she knew that Hailey would never say it. "I'm still thinking about it," She smiled back.

Hailey laughed a little. "Just think about it like this. You'll be able to design me a shitload of clothes to go out clubbing in. And the best part is that you'll give them to me for free." She grinned.

Ashley made a shocked face. "I feel so used!" she said with an over dramatic voice.

Hailey laughed. "That's kinda the point."

They finally got to the mall and the girls got out of the car and linked arms.

"So what store my dear?" Ashley asked.

"Hmm..." Hailey thought for a minute. "The sexy store," she joked with a grin. Hailey would have only loved to have that of been a real store.

"Oh! I forgot to ask! If I do go to that school what should my clothes line be called?" Ashley asked as she hit herself on the forehead.

Hailey touched a finger to her chin and acted like she was deep in thought. She grinned. "I have no idea!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Ashley laughed. "Oh, come on I know you must have a ton of names you would want for clothes. Go with the first word that comes to mind," she pleaded.

"Uhm. Boys," she said with a laugh.

Ashley laughed. "Okay let's expand on that."

"It's your clothing line!" Hailey exclaimed. "I gave you a word now the rest is up to you."

Ashley sighed and began to think. "Hm. Girls Rule, Boys Drool," she said thinking aloud. She paused. "No, too third grade. Ah, I'll think of something," she shrugged.

The girls walked into a store called Lillies. This was Ashley favorite store because it had all the clothes that she just loved. Hailey liked it but wasn't as crazy about it as Ashley.

"Bleck," Hailey complained. "You know I don't really like this store. Not to mention I highly doubt that this will have sexy clothes."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I know, but you know I have to come on here just to see what they have," she paused and took a shirt from a rack and then put it back. "Where do you want to go?"

Hailey grinned with triumph and began walking out of the store. "I dunno. Just sort of follow me and I'll stop when the time is necessary," she explained.

Ashley groaned. "Last time I did that you brought me to like a little kids store!"

Hailey scoffed. "No I didn't."

Ashley looked at her. "Okay, my bad you just brought me to a store that looked like only toddlers could fit in," She laughed.

Hailey shrugged. "Whatever. Sometimes life calls for dressing skanky."

"Let's go back to that store then," She laughed again.

Hailey grinned and nodded her head. "Sounds perfect," she said. Hailey locked her arm through Ashley's and tugged her along until the two girls got to a store that was perfect.

The girls both laughed when they say all the skanky clothes in front of them. "Perfect," Ashley said with a smile.

"I know," Hailey grinned. "Where should we start?" she asked.

"There," Ashley said with a smile pointing to the rack where the skirts were.

She grinned and nodded her head. "Good choice," she said with a nod of approval.

The girls fast walked over to the rack and started to laugh. After a few minutes of looking through the skirts the girls both found one that they liked. "Let's see how they look," Ashley exclaimed.

Hailey nodded her head and ran into a dressing room to change. After several minutes she was done. "Ready?" she asked.

"READY," Ashley yelled. They both walked out and walked towards the mirror in the dressing room. "My ass looks okay I guess," Ashley said turning around to look at her butt.

Hailey laughed. "Tyler's not going to be able to keep his hands off of you," she teased.

"That's the point and hunnie look at YOU! Holy shit Reid is going to be on you like white on rice!" Ashley Laughed.

Hailey twirled around in her black mini and an orange tank-top. "You think?" she asked.

"Definitely," She laughed.

She sighed and walked back into the dressing room so that she could change back into her original clothes. She walked back out with her outfit in her hand. "Once we buy them we can go into the bathrooms and change back into them just in case the guys are there when we get back," she explained.

Ashley got out of her outfit as well and walked out of the dressing room. "I agree," she said. "But, we need to act like we don't give a shit they are there because then they will definitely learn their lesson," she reminded.

Hailey chuckled and nodded her head. "Exactly," she said. She walked out of the dressing rooms and into the other part of the store. There wasn't anyone in line which was lucky for them seeing as the store was almost always packed. Tonight must be their lucky night, not saying that anyone was actually going to get lucky.

She put her things on the counter and paid for them quickly, then Ashley did the same.

"Ready?" Hailey asked as she turned to Ashley with a smile.

Ashley nodded her head. "Bathroom here we come."

They walked out of the store and found the nearest bathroom. Once they got changed into their sexy new outfits they walked back to Ashley's truck.

"So where do you think they went anyways?" Hailey asked as she adjusted something on her skirt.

Ashley shrugged. "No idea. They are guys so it's probably something predictable," she said with a giggle.

Hailey laughed and nodded her head. "Your right," she agreed.

After 10 minutes of driving Ashley pulled on to the girls road. As she pulled the truck into the driveway she saw the boys sitting on the front porch pouting.

Hailey laughed and got out of the truck. "What's the matter?" she asked with a puppy dog face.

Reid pouted back. "You guys are cruel," he said.

Hailey cocked her head to the side, trying to act oblivious. "What do you mean?"

"You guys leaving the door locked and not having your cell phones!" Reid complained.

Hailey looked over at Ashley innocently and raised her eyebrows. "We locked the door and forgot our cell phones?" she asked, trying to sound appalled. "Well," she turned back to the boys. "Isn't that weird?"

Ashley looked shocked. "We did that? Oh my god, why would we never do such a thing?"

Hailey shrugged and walked up the steps to where they were sitting, her intentions were just of going inside and ignoring the guys for a bit.

Reid grabbed her leg before she could go inside. "No, you can't go in there."

Hailey frowned. "Why not? It's my house."

Reid stood up and looked down at Hailey. "Me and Ty are going to go in and you girls have to stay out here for 5 minutes cause you guys were mean." He pulled Tyler inside and before Hailey or Ashley could react he closed the door and locked it.

Hailey let her mouth drop open and she stared at the door. "Did he just lock us out of our own house?" she asked.

"I think he just did," Ashley replied staring at the door.

Ashley started to bang on the door. "Reid what the fuck! Let us in!" she yelled.

"Nope. You have 4 minutes and 25 seconds to go," Reid replied.

Hailey scoffed and folded her arms over her chest. "He is so not sleeping in my bed with me tonight," she said in a hostile tone.

"Yes I am," Reid said listening to the girls' conversation.

Hailey looked at the door. "No your not," she shot back at him. Okay, so maybe she was just pretending to be pissed off but she knew that she would probably follow through on not letting Reid sleep with her so that she could watch him grovel.

All of a sudden it became really quiet inside the house. Ashley looked at Hailey. "Where did they go?" she asked.

Hailey raised an eyebrow and looked at the door skeptically. "No idea," she said and paused for a minute. "Your five minutes are up now open the door!" She yelled.

Tyler opened the door. "You have to close your eyes."

Ashley smiled and closed her eyes and let Tyler lead her into the house. Hailey, however, wasn't too eager to be brought into her home after the boys had just done who knew what.

Tyler groaned. "Come on Hales, it's not like we are going to rape you or something."

Hailey frowned. "Fine," she said. She loved being stubborn but that didn't help the fact that she wasn't trusting the situation too much. She reluctantly closed her eyes and walked into her house. "Now what?" she asked, throwing her arms up momentarily.

"Stay here and make sure you don't peak," Tyler warned.

"Ah, fine," Hailey groaned.

The girls stood in the hallway, waiting. Ashley didn't like what was going on but she tried to be a good sport. She already knew Hailey didn't like this either. After a few moments the girls heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Can we open them now?" Ashley complained.

"Yeah," Tyler said.

Ashley and Hailey opened their eyes. The first thing that they saw was Reid and Tyler.

"Now care to explain what this is all about?" Hailey complained at Reid.

"Follow us," Reid said with a smile. Hailey groaned and took Reid's hand. Ashley and Tyler followed behind. Hailey looked up at Reid trying to read him but failed.

The boys walked into the kitchen. "Okay what the hel-" Hailey started but her jaw dropped when both girls saw the most beautiful dresses in the world.

"Holy crap," were the only words either of the girls could say.

"But why?" Ashley managed to say pointing at the dresses.

"Just go put them on," Tyler explained and grinned. "There's one more surprise."

Smiles lit the girls' faces up. They ran to the dresses and tried to decide which one they wanted.

Ashley choose the black dress and Hailey picked out the red one.

Ashley ran up to Tyler and gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you," the girls both yelled as they ran upstairs.

Hailey chuckled as she walked into her room with Ashley to get changed. "I hope Reid knows that this doesn't change the fact that he's still not sleeping with me tonight," she said with a grin.

Ashley laughed. "You know you will give in."

Hailey shook her head. "No I won't. He needs to know what it's like to be abandoned," she explained, referring to the boys walking out earlier without an explanation.

Ashley slipped on the beautiful dress and looked in the mirror. The front of the dress did a low v-neck and attached to the v-neck were diamonds. The dress outlined her whole body making her feel beautiful.

Ashley laughed once again. "He'll be like a little puppy begging for a home."

"That's the whole point," she said with a smile. Hailey slipped into her own strapless red dress that went just above her knees.

"The guys did good," Ashley pointed out. "Like, we look hott."

Hailey laughed. "I know. But I'm sure they were more concerned with what will happen after this big surprise," she said with a grin.

Ashley smiled. "Most likely."

The girls did their hair and make up and walked down the stairs. The boys had really gotten cleaned up. Both of them were in suits and were holding a flower.

"Not bad," Hailey said as she nodded her head. "You clean up well," she said and smiled as she walked over to Reid and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Reid smiled and gave Hailey the flower he was holding. Hailey couldn't help but smile.

"Let's go put these in water," Hailey said to Ashley who was smelling her own flower. Even though it was only two flowers, the girls didn't want the flowers to be ruined before the night was open.

The two girls walked into the kitchen and Hailey placed the flowers into a small vase that was filled with water. They walked back out to where the guys were and smiled. "Let's go," Ashley said.

"Alrighty," Tyler said with a smile. He grabbed Ashley's hand and the couples walked out the door.

"Ash, do you mind if we use your car?" Reid asked.

"Nope. Go ahead," Ashley replied.

They got into the car and Tyler got into the drivers seat. Once after everybody was buckled in they drove off. "Where are you taking us?" Hailey asked.

"You'll see," Reid said with a grin.

Hailey pouted and folded her arms over her chest. "You'll come to find that surprises are not something I adore," she explained.

Ashley laughed and nodded her head. "It's true."

"I kind of figured that," Reid replied.

There were a few moments of small chatter but finally Tyler pulled into the parking lot of some fancy restaurant called Deveraux Palace. It was also a hotel but the dinning area was also fantastic.

"How did you guys know this was even here?" Ashley asked, amazed by the place. She had never been there but had always wanted to come. It was just so expensive.

"We googled it," Reid said, being blunt.

"Way to be resourceful," Hailey said with a chuckle.

They all got out of the car and the girls each took the arm of their guy. They walked inside and the girls looked around in awe. The place was absolutely gorgeous. Hailey started to wonder how they were even going to pay for it but she shook that thought from her mind quickly.

They walked over to the hostess who smiled at them. "Name please?" she asked.

"The reservation is under Simms," Tyler said with a polite smile.

The hostess smiled and nodded her head. "Right on time Mr. Simms," she said. "Follow me please." She grabbed four menus and led the two couples through a few aisles until they got to a more secluded table. "Here you go," she said. She placed the menus down in front of everyone and nodded her head. "Your waiter will be with you in a minute," she said and then she left them to look through the menus.

"How did you guys do this?" Ashley said looking around the place.

Tyler smiled. "I don't know exactly," Tyler began. "But I know that it was pretty easy when you're families aren't exactly poor."

Hailey grinned. "I knew it. I mean, I've got money but not enough to just go spending it on reservations like the Deveraux Palace," she explained.

Tyler blushed. "It comes in handy at times."

Their waiter soon arrived and smiled at them. "Have you decided what you are going to get?" he asked them politely.

The boys looked at Hailey and Ashley who just smiled. "Yeah I think we're all set," Ashley said.

The waiter nodded and looked at Ashley first to see what she wanted to order.

Ashley looked at her menu to double check. "I will have the prime rib please."

The waiter nodded his head and looked at Hailey. "And you miss?"

"I'll have the same," she said. "Cooked medium-rare please." Hailey couldn't help it if she was in love with prime-rib. It was her aphrodisiac.

The waiter looked at Reid next who ordered the same exact thing as Hailey and then Tyler ordered the chicken.

"Way to be a rebel, Tyler," Hailey said with a chuckle.

He shrugged. "What can I say? I try."

"So why did you do this for us? What's your secret?" Hailey asked the boys.

"Well since this is our last night together we thought it would be good to have a nice fancy night out," Tyler said.

"Well, thank you," Ashley said with a smile.

Hailey got upset from hearing that this was their last night. She had forgotten in all of the excitement. She forced away her frown and offered Reid a soft smile. "Thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Ashley also hated the fact it was almost time for them to leave and she knew once they left that she would have to think about going to that school. But she didn't want to ruin the night so she kept a smile on her face.

"I think three," Reid replied. Reid could see the sadness in Hailey's eyes and he hated it. He wanted to make her happy but he knew he couldn't.

Hailey nodded her head and tried to think of the good time that they were going to have tonight. But she was having a hard time. Luckily she was saved by the waiter bringing them their food. "Let me know if you need anything else," he said and left them to their food.

They all started to eat. It was a quiet dinner because everybody had the same thing on their minds. Nobody wanted to leave and nobody wanted to face the facts. Reid and Tyler were leaving tomorrow and there was nothing they could do.

**A:N// Sorry for the long wait. MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT the graphics on my page for the main characters. I know that Ashley is supposed to have brown hair but both Gabby and I picture her with blonde. So we changed it. **


	15. Endless Summer

The boys paid for the dinner and they left the restaurant.

Reid wrapped his arm around Hailey and she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked to the car. Ashley and Tyler walked hand in hand in front of them.

They got into the car and drove off. Once they got home everybody got into their swim suits and went into the hot tub one last time together.

Ashley brought out some wine and Hailey carried the glasses. They climbed in next to the boys and Ashley filled the glasses.

"To our last night," Reid said with a half smile. He really didn't want to leave. All he wanted was to be with Hailey and he knew she wanted to be with him too.

Hailey raised her glass and smiled. "To an endless summer," she said.

They all smiled and drank out of the glasses.

The night stood still. Ashley rested her head on Tyler's shoulder. She didn't want the boys to leave. Hailey's words repeated in her head over and over again. An Endless Summer.

After a few moments everybody decided to go to bed. It was the last night but no one dare talked about it. They just wanted to treat this night as if it were any other night.

As Hailey walked into her room she noticed Reid was right behind her. She turned around to face him. "I thought I told you, you couldn't-" She was cut off by Reid pulling her towards him. He kissed her soft lips. The kiss grew more intense.

She pulled away for a minute and smiled. "I guess you can stay with me tonight," she said. "Since it is your last night," she said in a sad tone.

He frowned. "Please, don't even make me think about leaving. All I care about is being here with you." He leaned down and kissed her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her room. Reid closed the door behind him and they fell back onto Hailey's bed.

Ashley for the moment was on her balcony looking up at the sky. Tyler walked out to where she was and put his arms around her waist. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Ashley smiled and kept her gaze up on the sky. She moved her head to the side slightly so that his lips were brushing against her cheek. "I love you too," she said softly. "I'm going to go to that school," she said. "I just don't know how to tell Hailey," she said.

Tyler didn't say anything for a minute. "You should wait until we're gone," he said. "It might be a lot to handle for her."

"That's what I was thinking," she said. "But I'm scared," Ashley confessed. She turned around to face him. "I really don't want you to leave." Tears started to fill her eyes.

Tyler smiled at her and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I don't want to leave either. But I have to Ash," he explained. "But I'll come visit you at your school." He kissed her forehead. "I promise."

A tear fell down her cheek and Tyler lightly brushed it away. "Okay," Ashley whispered.

She looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed her. Ashley couldn't remember the last time she had ever been kissed with so much love and so much happiness. She never had that with Todd. The kiss ended after a few moments but resumed quickly. Ashley let go and pulled his shirt into her room.

He sat down on her bed and Ashley leaned down and kissed him. He pulled her onto him and the kiss got even more intense.

Reid's hands wondered up and down Hailey's body. His lips wouldn't remove themselves from hers and she didn't mind the least bit.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. "I love you," he said.

Hailey smiled. "I love you too," she said and pulled him back down on top of her so that she could resume their activities.

It was that day. It was the day that nobody had wanted to come and it was the day where Reid and Tyler were going home.

Hailey yawned as she opened her eyes. Reid's arm was wrapped around her and she had her head rested on his chest. She could hear him breathing and she could hear his heartbeat. It was something that she was definitely going to miss.

She kissed his chest and got out of bed. She took a quick shower and walked down stairs. Ashley and Tyler were already up and Ashley was making pancakes.

"Morning," Ashley said a forced smile. Today was going to be hard and everyone knew it.

"What are you making?" Hailey asked. She walked over to the counter and sat on one of the chairs.

"Pancakes," Ashley replied pouring a little bit of batter on the pan.

Hailey nodded her head and looked at Tyler then back to Ashley. "Oh my God," she said with a wicked grin. "You guys _totally_ did it last night!" She exclaimed and pointed a finger.

Ashley giggled and Tyler blushed.

After a few minutes Reid came downstairs. He walked over to Hailey and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning," he whispered with a smile.

"Tyler and Ashley did it last night," she said quickly with a grin.

"It's about time," Reid said with a grin.

"Shut up," Tyler laughed.

"Smells like pancakes," Reid observed and wrapped his arms around Hailey's shoulders.

"Way to go Sherlock Holmes," Hailey teased.

"You know what…" Reid paused and started to tickle Hailey.

Hailey squealed and started to laugh. "Reid! Cut it out!" she managed to say through her laughter.

Reid laughed and ceased his tickling torture. "Alright," he agreed. "But you owe me."

She kissed him. "Fine," she said.

"Pancakes are done," Ashley said putting the plate of pancakes on the counter.

Everyone took some and ate. Once everybody was done they cleaned the dishes and the boys went upstairs to start packing.

"They're really leaving," Hailey said quietly as she stared at the clean counter.

"I know," Ashley said putting her hand on Hailey's shoulder.

"You're leaving too," Hailey said. "I went to put something in the mail and saw your letter that you sent to them," she explained.

Ashley took her hand off and looked down at the floor. "I was going to tell you when they left, I just didn't want to make things worse," she tried to explain.

Hailey sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright. I suppose I should be used to people leaving by now," she said. Hailey didn't want to talk about it anymore so she went up to her room and laid down on her bed.

Ashley rubbed her hands on her eyes. Tears fell down her cheeks. The more and more she was thinking about the school the more and more she dreaded it.

She walked upstairs to go help Tyler pack. Once she got to his room she saw him sitting on his bed with hands on his face. He looked up at her as she walked towards him. "Hey," he said trying to force a smile.

"You all packed?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

She kissed him softly.

Reid walked into Hailey's room and found her on her bed. "Knock, Knock," he said.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Hey, you all packed?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"No," he said.

She looked at him confused. "You didn't have that much stuff."

He smiled. "Well I just need a body sized suitcase so I can pack you and you can be with me," he explained.

Hailey chuckled. "I can't come with you. I don't even go to your school."

He moved closer to her. "It's called transferring."

She sighed. "I want to be with you but there's a lot to worry about. I don't have the money to move right now and my parents aren't even in the country," she said.

"It sounded to perfect in my head," he said with a sigh.

"If there was a way to stay with you then I would do it," she said, being honest.

"So does this mean we are over?" He asked.

"I don't know what it means," she said quietly.

"Do you want to be with me?" he questioned her, looking into her eyes.

"Of course I do," she said.

"Then that means we aren't over! I'm not going to give you up," he said, taking her into his arms.

She put her arms around him and hugged him. "You should finish packing," she said, breaking the silence.

He let go and kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Before they knew it, it was time to go. The guys had already put their bags in the truck and they were waiting downstairs for the girls.

"This sucks." Tyler frowned.

"You got that right," Reid agreed.

Hailey walked into the room with her sunglasses over her eyes. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yep," Tyler replied.

Ashley ran into the kitchen to get her keys. "Let's go then," she said when she saw them.

Hailey walked quietly next to Reid. She couldn't believe that they were actually leaving. "Call me when you guys land?" she asked while she looked down at her shoes.

"Of course," he said with a forced smile.

They all got into Ashley's car for the final time and drove off. After 20 minutes of driving they reached the airport. Ashley parked the truck and everyone got out of the truck.

The guys grabbed their things from the trunk and walked inside.

After they checked in they walked up to their platform.

Hailey and Ashley stood in front of them while their luggage was being loaded.

"I guess this is it," Ashley said with a weak smile.

"Guess so," Reid replied.

Ashley gave Reid a quick hug. "It was nice meeting you," she said.

Reid nodded. "You too."

Hailey gave Tyler a hug too. Then Ashley stood in front of Tyler while Hailey stood in front of Reid.

"Guess this is goodbye," Ashley said to Tyler.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I'll see you soon. So, no goodbyes," he said.

Hailey looked at Reid. "I love you," she said.

He pulled her close and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you too," he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close for one last hug.

They pulled apart and the boys reluctantly turned around to board the plan.

Ashley looked at Hailey and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Me too," Hailey said.

And with that they turned around and left the airport. They weren't sure what was going to happen now but they knew that it had to be good. It just had to be.

_We laughed, we cried_

_All the while we felt so alive_

_It was you, and me_

_You grabbed my hand and you made me see,_

_What it could feel like_

_And what it might be like_

_You wrote my name in the sand._

_In this endless summer_

_We will be together_

_And I don't want this feeling to ever end_

_Looking back in November_

_Feel the sun and remember_

_That our time has finally come to pass_

_Some things last_

_Some things always last_

_Save goodbyes_

_Keep it frozen in December_

_I need the high_

_To get me through the ever after_

_Its not what it feels like_

_Its far from what it was like_

_When we wrote our names in the sand_

_In this endless summer_

_We will be together_

_And I don't want this feeling to ever end_

_Looking back in November_

_Feel the sun and remember_

_That our time has finally come to pass_

_Some things last_

_Some things always last_

_Its not what it feels like_

_Its far from what it was like_

_When I wrote your name in the sand_

_In this endless summer_

_We will be together_

_And I don't want this feeling to ever end_

_Looking back in November_

_Feel the sun and remember_

_That when our time has finally come to pass_

_Some things last_

_Some things always last_

_We laughed, we cried_

_And all the while we felt so alive_

_It was you, and me_

**A:N// THE END! Ah. That was simply amazing. I loved it. Okay now there really is a song called Endless Summer. It's by Ashlee Simpson. It's good so you should give it a listen. Please review you guys! And make sure to check out the graphics for this story on my main page.**


End file.
